USUK: Things never Change
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: Regrets of the past, worries of the future, but all America cares about is Now. Using England's sickness as an excuse, he takes care of the Brit up to the point where England starts getting feelings toward the American. But, Can he trust him again? USUK
1. Chapter 1: Rough Starts

USUK: Things never Change: Chapter 1 (Rough Starts)

_Cough cough. _Pounding head ache, scratchy and sore throat, exhausted and body aching. England slowly got out of his bed as all his symptoms slowly came and took their toll. He had felt like he was getting sick a few days ago, but he stubbornly ignored it, which was not the best choice _at all_. He was paying for it now.

He slowly got dressed simply, pants and a dress shirt, he didn't feel like putting anything else on. It was morning, he wouldn't shower, he didn't have a appetite so he wouldn't eat, he was tired but he wouldn't drink his morning tea, nothing was working for him today. The worse part was he had to go to a whole day world meeting… _hooray. _

He slowly went down the stairs, almost falling down them, and tried to find his keys on the front door table. It wasn't the best idea to be driving like this was it? Apparently, he didn't care and managed to drive to the meeting place, at least it was in London instead of Beijing or Moscow or somewhere where he would have to take hours to get there. _Maybe luck was on his side?_

Then again, probably not.

The meeting was the usual, complete and utter ruckus. Everyone was loud, only making his head ache worse. France annoyed him and tortured him, but he was too sick to even put up an argument. America's laughter made him feel like his head was going to explode. Eventually, he put his head in his arms and fell asleep on the edge of the table. He didn't do that often, maybe one or two times out of his entire life, he was just so bloody tired.

He woke up to someone shaking him. He peeked up and everyone was gone, the meeting had ended and he had slept for most of it, only actually awake for the first twenty minutes. He looked at whoever it was who woke him up. Canada stood there with a hand on his shoulder and Kumajirou by his side.

"England. Are you okay?" He asked with a worrying tone. England blinked a few times and finally woke himself up completely. He moaned and sat up in his chair. "England?"

"Hm? Y-yes I'm fine." England yawned. "I um, fell asleep."

Canada giggled a bit, "I noticed. Do you want me to drive you home England? I believe your home is on the way to the hotel I'm staying at."

"That's not necessary, I'll drive myself home." England closed his unused notebook and stood up, "Thank you though."

"England please. It's no problem for me and you seem too tired to drive yourself home, I don't wanna see you get into an accident or something."

"I drove myself here, I can drive myself home."

"If you can't, you could end up hurting one of your citizens." Canada noted. _Damn, got him there_. England couldn't stand his people getting hurt over things he did, he wouldn't risk it.

"Alright fine, only because your insisting though."

Canada smiled. "Of course. Come on, lets get you home." He picked up Kumajirou and left for the parking lot, England following behind slowly.

The ride was short, England would of made a conversation with Canada but he was just too exhausted. Canada knew that and he drove in silence, not radio, no humming, simply focusing as England slipped in and out of consciousness, he kept falling asleep and every time the car stopped, he snapped out of it. Canada looked over and checked on him at almost every red light, _he wanted to drive himself home_?, he thought.

He pulled up to England's house and helped England out of the car. "I would stay with you but, I have a flight to catch."

"Huh? You said it was…"

The Canadian gave a little smile "Sorry, I lied." _He went out of his way just to help me?_, England thought. He liked that about Canada, always helping, but most of the time, he felt bad because he could never pay the Canadian the favor back. "Hold on one second," Canada took his luggage out of the car and dug into one of the pockets. He took out a bottle of pills and gave them to England.

"It's cold medicine." He said. "It should help with the head ache and any stuffiness eh?"

"O-oh. Thank you." England put the bottle in his pocket. "Thank you."

"No problem." Canada started to walk away.

"Your walking to the airport?"

"No, just to the town. I'll get a cab there, don't worry too much eh."

"Just be careful."

Canada smiled, "I will. Feel better." A few moments later, Canada was gone and England went inside.

It was a little past dinner time, it was getting dark out. He had went to the meeting at 10 o'clock. It ended at 5, it took another hour to get home, so he had slept for almost 8 hours, a full night sleep. But, he still felt exhausted. He took his shoes off and went into the kitchen_. Dinner would be nice_.

He took out a can of soup and poured it into a pot. He then took a seat at the kitchen table. He rubbed his temples and relaxed a little. His body was stiff, guessing it was from sleeping at the table. The soup cooked as he took out two pills and swallowed them, then gulped out a cup of water that was on the table. It wouldn't work right away, he knew that, but it would work.

He finished cooking his soup, slowly blew on and ate it, then put the bowl in the sink. He then slowly went up the stairs and to bed. He didn't really get undressed, he started too but his body wouldn't listen to him and he simply flopped onto the bed. He pulled the blanket up on him and got comfortable in the bed, even putting the pillow over his head to block out any possible sounds. After that, he simply fell asleep.

Hours later, sometime around midnight, he woke up for no reason. He moaned, moved around a bit, and tried to get back to sleep. Sadly, he could not, which was only frustrating as he moaned more and louder in his frustration. Suddenly, he heard a huge bang from downstairs. He jumped up in his bed and quickly got up. He heard a crash the next time. He reached into the nightstand draw and took out a revolver he had just in case anyone ever broke in, guess there was finally use for it.

He quietly slipped out of his room and went down the stairs, _quiet as a mouse_. He had his revolver loaded and ready to shoot. He turned toward the living room and saw a broken vase on the ground, _he liked that one too_. He carefully went in more and started hearing whining, a voice coming from behind the couch.

"oowwwww," it whined. England slowly approached the couch.

He quickly turned and pointed the gun at the "suspect".

"….Wait… Its you?" England said lowing his gun.

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from. This one is a little short, but its just a beginning, the next chapters would probably be longer.


	2. Chapter 2: Imaginary

Chapter 2: Imaginary

England lowered the revolver from the familiar nation hiding behind the couch.

"Dude! You don't point a gun at people! Dat's not cool bro!" Yes, it was the one and only Alfred F. Jones, America. He jumped up, surpassing England's height, and rubbed his head "Dude I ran into something and I fell and I hit my head."

"You ran into a vase a broke it, you hit your head on the table." England said annoyed.

"Iggyyyy, my head hurtsss" America complained. England signed and walked away to find a light switch. Once he did, it lighted the room to see that the area above America's right eye was all red, even a bit black and blue.

"Well no wonder it hurts. Are you dizzy?"

"You got two heads Iggy."

"Yeha your not okay at all." England signed and left the room for a moment. America stood there and rubbed his head. After the Brit being gone for so long, maybe 20 seconds, he whined "Iggyyyyyyyyy".

England came back with a first aid kit, "Quit your whining, sit on the couch." America whined again and then sat on the couch like England ordered. England sat next to him and looked through the first aid kit. He took out an ice pack and cracked it, then put it on the table to get cold. While that worked, he looked at America and turned the American's head toward him. He got a better look at the injury, it was really red, already black and blue, maybe even bleeding.

"Is it badddd?" America whinned.

"Shh!" England hushed him. It was bleeding, it finally started to as a delayed reaction. "Don't move," He reached back to the first aid kit and took out a band aid. He looked back at America and something clicked. _He had done this before. _

_America was a child, he had hit his head on something hard, England believed it was a table back then too. America cried and cried, the wound was over the same eye, it bled fast and England had hurried to take care of it. He took a cloth and wet it, then placed it over the child's eye. _

"_Shh," England said. "Just relax, it will be okay."_

"_I-It hwurts Iggy," America would say in his cute little voice, sniffling and trying not to cry. _

"_You said you were going to be a _hero_ right?" England asked. America nodded and sniffled again. "Well America, heroes don't cry." England smiled as America sniffled again. _

"_Heroes don't cry" He whipped his eyes "I'm not crying, I don't cry."_

"_That's right," He took the cloth off and the bleeding had almost stopped. "I'm going to wrap your head up okay?" America nodded and England took out a few bandages, He wrapped it around the child's head, making sure it covered the wound. America had stopped crying by then, he still sniffled but he was fine now. _

"_All bwetter?" America asked. _

_England nodded, "Yes all better my brave little hero." He kissed America on his head as the little one giggled. _

England had froze, he looked at America and thought about that moment.

"Iggy, dude?" America asked. "Yo!" England snapped out of it.

"S-Sorry." He put the Band-Aid on the wound, he even wanted to kiss America's head but held back the urge, and threw away the wrappers. He picked up the ice pack and pressed it to America's head.

"Dude! That thing is freezing!" America jumped away.

"It's an icepack you twit," he pulled the American back over and pressed it to the wound again. "Take it like a man."

"I'm a mannnn, you know I'm the Hero, I can take something like this." America whined. After a few seconds of fidgeting and whining a bit, America finally sat still and let the Brit take care of him.

"Alright. Why are you here?" England finally brought up.

"Wellllllll," America started stretching the word "Mattie told me" _Oh of course the Canadian told him_, "that you were sick and I wanted to come and be the-"

"Be the what? Hero?" England interrupted, he hated when America did that.

America got the hint of _shut up _and replaced his sentence "I came to take care of you."

"Oh?" England said. "I do not need _you_ to take care of me, I am fine."

"You look pretty pale." America noted. "You don't look good at all." England started to feel the effects of his illness again, they had disappeared when he had the adrenaline had been really pumping when he thought _someone_, well a threat, had broken in. Now that he had clamed down, the adrenaline was gone and all the effects came back with a vengeance.

He shook his head a little and kept the icepack on America's wound. He didn't look at the American's eyes, it would start to _hurt_, it would bring back too many memories that he has tried to hard to forget. America noticed he wouldn't look at him and out of nowhere, grabbed onto the Brit's hand. England immediately jumped away.

"W-What do you think your doing?" He stuttered, he had felt his heart skip a beat with America's touch. America took the icepack and England's hand and pulled it away from the wound.

"I'm feeling better now." he said. "It's _you _that needs the help now." America moved closer to England and put his hand on the Brit's forehead. "Damn, your hot as hell." _In more ways then one you could say_, but that's not what he meant, and England misunderstood that.

England felt himself flush and his face turning red. "W-W-What!"

"Yea dude your burning up, looks like you need the icepack." America said, England then got what he meant, it was the fever not what he thought. America put the icepack on England's forehead and laughed a little bit.

"W-Whats so funny?" England's face was still red.

"You look funny," he laughed. America's obnoxious laugh started to set England's head ache pounding. America became quiet as he saw England was struggling with the pain. He took the icepack off England's head. "You need to go to bed."

"No I don't, you need to leave because I am-" England was cut off by a sudden and hard cough. America watched with worry as England tried to control the coughing and stabilize his breathing, it didn't work though. His cough was so hard, it made him grab onto his chest and stomach just to get through it. A cough like that wasn't there before, he had gotten worse.

Finally, he managed to stop coughing and got his breathing back to normal. He gave a little one here and there and finally clamed down after a few minutes. America didn't know what to do.

"E-England? You okay?" He asked. England continued to focus on his breathing and ignored America for a moment. America repeated, "Are you okay England?"

"Y-yes." he managed to chock out. "I-I think so." America grabbed England and looked closer at him.

"Your really sick England. I'm gonna take you up to bed alright?" For once, America was being seriously worried. He grabbed England's hands and pulled him to his feet. He then picked the Brit up and held him like a child, _like the way England used to do to him_.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Taking you to bed." He carried England out of the room, up the stairs, and into the Brit's room. He gently laid England on the bed. It felt cold, he was cold, shaking actually. America made England comfortable in the bed and gently put a few blankets on him, his fever was a bit high but he was just so cold. The blankets were light so he believed it would be fine.

"Tired yet?" America asked. England's eyes were already closing and he was drifting off. America smiled and left for a moment. England closed his eyes until he heard the American coming back. He opened his eyes again and saw him sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him. He gently placed a cooled cloth on England's forehead. "That should help you a bit." _His voice was soft_, it was so unnatural, but he knew he had to be quiet and let England fall asleep.

"Good night Iggy," America said softy. England saw a glimpse of America leaning over as he finally fell asleep. He thought he felt America kiss his head, but he figured it was just his imagination.

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from. No profit either.

I'm working on it! I'm working on it! _ The chapters will be longer but I kinda wanted to end it with that "imaginary kiss" (hint hint, it was real). So I'll be working on this over the weekend and stuff, it will get better I swear! I'm working on it!

Eventually, there will be yaoi…. Not now or soon but later on~


	3. Chapter 3: Cute

Chapter 3: Cute

England woke up the next morning not much better. His eyes felt heavy, his throat was scratchy and burning, his head was aching, his _entire body _was aching. He lifted himself up in hid bed and looked around; no sign of the American. He signed, _it must of just been a dream again_, he thought. As weird as it would sound, he had dreams of America coming over, taking care of him, and even apologizing. Each time though, the nightmare would start and America would end up joking around and go back to his cruel self making fun of Brit and reminding him of painful things like the revolution.

He got himself up and out of bed and dragged himself downstairs. He walked past the living room opening toward the kitchen, but he thought he saw something out of place so he backed up and looked in. America laid flat on his back, one arm over his eyes, another laying across his stomach but slightly falling off. One leg was already falling off while the other reached out over the end of the couch. His mouth was open, he was drooling, and his glasses were sitting on the table next to him.

England rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just seeing things again. But nope, it was America in the flesh sleeping on his couch. He ignored it at first, walked into the kitchen and made some tea, he needed his morning tea after he skipped it yesterday. After drinking it, he went back to the living room. He used up twenty minutes and came back only to find America in the same position, just a bit of snoring now.

England picked a pillow off the couch opposite the one he was sleeping on. He then stood and peeked over America's head. He plopped the pillow on him "Wake up you." America snorted and moved the pillow from his face.

"Morning Igggyyyy," he yawned. "Bro you slept pretty well but you look like shit."

_Well that was a bit offending_, "Gee thanks Git."

"No problem," he winked and sat up. "Your couch is so not comfortable."

"You know I do have a guest bedroom."

"I was afraid if I used it, you would yell at me." America pouted. England signed.

"Next time you're here you can use it."

"Guess I'll be using it for a while." America smiled. England was starting to leave until he heard that, he stopped.

"What do you mean by that?"

America stretched out "Well your still sick so I'm staying to take care of you til your better, duh."

"Oh no your not. Get out."

America jumped up off the couch "I ain't leaving."

"Its 'I am not' not 'I ain't' you Git." England corrected him. America wined.

"Don't correct meeeee."

"Whatever. You can leave now."

"No." America smiled.

"Yea America."

"No England." He tried not to laugh, he knew if he kept this going like this, England would give up.

And he did. England signed and walked away, "Fine. Stay." After England left, America did a little "yessss" and gave a fist pump. Then he followed the Brit.

"So. What's for breakfast?" America said coming up behind England. England took out a box of cereal and placed it on the counter for him.

"There's _your_ breakfast."

America pouted. "It looks all old and degusting." He looked around the box "Its not like _Captain Crunch _or _Coco Puffs_, where's the sugar!"

"I don't eat sugary cereal." England started to get ingredients and bowls to make himself something, "If you don't like it, don't eat it."

America dropped the box "No fair, you have nothing else?"

"No. Sorry I don't have _hamburgers_ for breakfast."

"….How did you know I was gonna ask that!" America said all shocked. England slapped the palm of his hand to his face. "Whatever. What are _you_ having for breakfast?"

England shot America a look. "I'm not telling you. I know your going to make a bloody comment about my cooking."

"Which is more deadly than nukes by the way," America laughed at his own joke, England got annoyed by it. He crossed his arms and waited for the moron to stop laughing. Finally America got the hint and fake coughed the rest of his laugh off. "C-cant you make me something or get new eatable foods."

"Oh shut it." England continued making his own breakfast and America dug through the kitchen. _Nothing, nothing, and nothing. _He whined more as he kept looking through the fridge and cabinets. England finished making his breakfast, toast, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon (which he didn't have often but he was hungry). America stared at the Brit as he enjoyed his own breakfast, which to him was _perfect. _America sat down with him and gave England a dirty look of "_why do _I_ have to starve?" _

England signed. He grabbed another plate and pushed some food onto it, then pushed it over to America. America looked at it for a moment. England's food was disgusting, _poisonous, _but he used to _love_ it when he was little…. _Couldn't be much of a difference now could it_? He digged in and shoved the food in his mouth like he hadn't eaten in days, he actually hadn't eaten since last night but that was like days for him.

England stared at him completely stunned at how the American can eat like that, so _sloppy _basically. America looked up at England. "What?" food fell out of his mouth. England sat back in his chair and continued giving a look to him. "Whaaatttt," America whined.

"You are so rude." He said. America swallowed his food, which by the way, was actually really good to him, and moaned.

"Your mean to me." He said. England signed and grabbed the dishes away and into the sink. "So whatcha doing today?"

"I'm going back to bed." England said making a cup of tea. "I still feel sick."

"Which is why I should stay," America reminded him. "Come on, you can rest in bed and I can take care of you." England rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his tea.

"Fine. Stay. Do what you want, just don't get me angry."

America gave a little salute "Aye Aye Captain!" He laughed. England flinched at that, reminding him of his pirate days, and continued drinking his tea.

After breakfast, England dragged himself back up to bed as America cleaned up the kitchen. After he finished, he went up to check on England. The Brit was on his side, under the covers with the TV on. The volume was low, England was quiet, America silently peeked at England. His eyes were closed, his hair was messy, more than usual, and he was breathing slowly. _He must be asleep_, America thought. He peeked over more, he was definitely asleep.

_He looks kinda cute when he sleeps_, America thought, _it was the only time he didn't get angry or yell. _He smiled and brushed the back of his hand against England's cheek. England felt cold and his eyes twitched a bit at the touch. He moved a bit and reached for America.

America felt his cheeks blush and he jumped back, _just a touch from England made him blush? _He stood away from the sleeping Brit and scratched the back of his head. He decided to let England get his needed sleep and looked around the house for the guest room. His house was _huge_, America actually got lost. But, he managed to find the guest room, turns out it was down the hall from England's. He didn't expect to get lost in England's house, after all it was only a two story house, but he did and he got all mad about it and mumbled about it. He went back down to get his luggage he had, it was only a suitcase and a knap sack, and brought it back up to the guest room.

It was all neat and clean, what you would expect from England. America dropped his bags by the bed and plopped on, it was soft too, much better than that couch. _I'm looking forward to sleeping here_, he thought looking around. It was a mediumish room, the walls were plain as well as the carpet, the complete opposite of America's guest room. There was a TV though, which made him happy because he figured England would only have one or two in the entire house, seeing how he is terrible with new technology (and yes, he considered TVs "new technology").

America started to unpack his stuff, knowing he would be there for a while whether England let him stay or not. Suddenly, he heard meowing. He turned toward the door and saw England's cat sitting there with his tail moving back and forth across the floor. "Oh! England's pussy!" America laughed and walked over to the cat. "Hi kittyyyy." He went to pet the cat until it hissed harshly at him. He quickly took his hand back and stared at the cat, who also stared back with hatred. "You really are England's cat, your just like him." America mumbled and the cat gave another hiss and walked away. America shrugged and went back to unpacking his stuff. And now that England was sleeping and he was bored, it was time to explore.

America ventured out into the hallways of the Brit's house. Most were studies, an office, a meeting room when his boss came over, and another guest room, along with some others. But there was one room he wondered about. It was two doors down from England's bedroom and it was the only one that was locked. He had looked through the keyhole but it was too dark to see anything. He tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, he even tried using a pin to try to pick the lock, but that failed as well. America's curiously wouldn't end, he would find out what was in that room before he left, he swore. But for now, nothing could be done so he ventured around more. He finally found England's attic, the storage room, and actually feared what was in there…. There is like thousands of years of stuff in there, he didn't even want to know.

He checked back on England who was still sleeping like a baby. America went over close to him and put the back of his hand to England's forehead. _He felt warm_, his fever was high again. He noticed England's breathing was rapid too, he wasn't doing so well. America got a wet cloth and placed it on the Brit's forehead to cool him down. He then pulled one of the blankets off the Brit, knowing that wasn't helping. After that, America left to entertain himself with some video games he had brought over until England was awake.

An hour or two later, he checked on England again to find him waking up from his sleep and stretching out. America smiled and went into the room. "Hey how you feeling?"

England looked at him, the Brit looked sick. "Not so good actually." He had circles under his eyes, even after he slept, his hair was messy and a bit wet, probably from sweating from the fever, and his face was pale. America thought England looked like a dying patient in a hospital, but he wouldn't say that.

"Your fever is high again, or was high. I haven't checked it in a while." America said. England rubbed his eyes, clearly still tired and not ready to be awake. "You hungry?"

"A bit."

"I'll make you some lunch if you want."

"No way in bloody hell," England said. "Your going to end up making hamburgers or something."

"Oh come on, I wish I could but you don't have the stuff to make a good burger." America joked. "I'll make you some soup? From a can? Is _that_ okay with you?"

England hesitated, thinking America could screw it up somehow but he felt too weak to get up and make himself anything so, "Fine."

"Fine whatttt?" America smirked. England didn't get it and didn't answer. "Dude. The magic word? It starts with a P?"

"Please?"

"Good boy!" America laughed, which was not so humorous to England so America left before he could say anything. He got a can of soup, dumped it in a pot, and started cooking. After it was done, he brought it up to England, along with a movie. He handed the soup to England and sat on the edge of the bed. As England started eating his soup, he noticed the movie.

"What is that?" He asked and then took a sip of the soup broth.

"It's a movie, a horror movie but it's not like super scary or anything and there's no gore at all."

"And why is it here?"

"I thought maybe we could watch it? Since your stuck in bed, I figured we could spend some time together and watch a movie." America smirked and then mumbled. "Also so it can scare the crap out of you."

England didn't want to fight, and he was bored sitting in bed with nothing but the news on. So, agreed. "Fine." America jumped up the second he heard the agreement and put the movie in. He then jumped into the bed with England and got under the covers. England stared at him. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna be comfortable." America said snuggling into the blanket. England finished his soup and placed the bowl on the nightstand. He got comfortable on his side as America moved a little closer to England without the Brit noticing. But, when he was expecting England to get scared, America ended up almost wetting himself.

"THAT'S FRIGGEN SCAREY AS HELL! IGGY! DID YOU SEE THAT!" America was almost crying.

England wasn't amused, "Yes I saw."

"IGGY!" he grabbed onto the Brit's arm and freaked out more, rambling about how the ghosts were scary and how he thought it was going to come out of the TV and pull him into the TV's demon world with the bloody ghost girl….Really?

England started talking and telling America there were no ghost, it was just a movie, and the last, he would protect America. America finally managed to calm down a half hour after the movie had ended. "I-Iggy."

That movie was long and it was actually pretty late, England was getting tired again. "What?"

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?" America was still shaking from the horror. England didn't want to argue or anything so he gave the American a nod and turned off the night.

"Fine but I'm going to bed now." He laid down and closed his eyes. America didn't move or say anything, it was pitch black and now he was afraid.

"C-Can you leave a light on?"

"The lights are too bright."

"T-the TV?"

England signed and grabbed the remote. He turned it on and put it on mute. The news again by the way.

America gave a sign of relief and laid down. "Thank you." England moaned at the American's thanks and ignored him. Sooner or later, they were both asleep.

England ended up waking up in the middle of the night, his cough was back and he needed to let it out. After a big fuss of it, he looked over at America only to find him actually holding onto England's arm and he didn't even notice until now. _He left his bloody glasses on_, England noticed. He carefully took America's glasses off and put them on the nightstand. He looked back once more. He smiled. _America, when he was sleeping, was kinda cute. _

OOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

Alright so im working on it more~ and I know this one wasn't like the best but im trying so mehhh. So I don't own the characters, nor the anime they come from. I don't own the cereal brands that America said as well!

So about England's…. "P" (Kitty). Im sorry, that had to be put in there. My friend asked for it and well, it was kinda funny? And please remember this is rated M so expect that, though I don't usually use stuff like that.

As for the "England looks look when he's sleeping" and the "America looks cute when he's sleeping" is a connection if you didn't notice. ; D

Also, the room that is locked is gonna be a big thing later, hint hint, take a guess whats in it? (No its not Tonny)


	4. Chapter 4: Changeless Hero

Chapter 4: Changeless Hero

The next morning was quiet. England slowly woke up and moved around a bit. He slide his hand across the bed and stopped when he noticed America wasn't there. He opened his eyes and looked around a bit. _Figures_, he first thought. He sat up in his bed with the thought that America had ditched him, like he did once before for a joke. He signed and rubbed his eyes when the door flew open.

"Oh! Your awake!" America walked in with a muffin in his mouth. His loud and obnoxious voice wasn't a pleasant thing to hear when you first got up but it gave England a sense of relief knowing that he was still there.

"Where did you get the muffin?" England asked. America held up a paper bag.

"I went out and brought breakfast since you were still sleeping and nothing in your kitchen looked good." America said. _Well thank you_, England sarcastically thought. America reached into the bag and took out a muffin. He tossed it to England who just managed to catch it.

"What money did you used to get this exactly?" England asked. America froze.

"W-Well…..I'll pay you back? Heh heh?" America shrugged. England signed.

"You better pay me back." He said. He didn't want to argue, it was too early and he didn't even have his tea yet. He simply took a bite of his muffin as America ate his.

"Hey England. Are English muffins from England?" America asked. England rolled his eyes a bit and ignored the question. America jumped onto the bed, startling England, and kept eating. "You sleep well?"

"I guess so." England yawned. "I saw that you had trouble sleeping huh?"

"W-What do you mean by that?" America stuttered. England got a devilish smile.

"Were you so afraid that you had to grab onto my arm?" He said. America felt his face flush and he quickly turned away.

"I-I didn't mean to! I was sleeping! It doesn't count!"

"Why are you defending it so much?" England asked. America froze.

"I-I'm not."

"You are."

"Meh!"

"'Meh'?"

America stormed out. "Yes! Meh!" England sat there for a minute. _That didn't turn out so well._ It wasn't even ten o'clock and they had already set up bad odds for the day. England finished his little breakfast before getting up for the day. He felt a little dizzy standing up but most of his other symptoms were gone. He took a hot shower, which relaxed his aching muscles, and got dressed in a sweater and pants. He then went downstairs to make some tea. He walked into the kitchen, noticing America was absent, and made his tea. He drank it slowly to wake himself up fully. He didn't hear anything up stairs meaning the American wasn't up there either.

He must of got all mad and left? _Good riddance_, England thought drinking more. "What are you doing?" America stood at the entrance of the kitchen. _Guess he didn't leave after all_, England signed.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He said. "I'm drinking my tea. Is that a problem?"

"You should be in bed!"

"I'm fine." England finished and put the cup in the sink. "I'm not as sick as I was yesterday."

"Don't push it. You may be feeling better today and then go right back down again." America said.

"I'll take a easy today alright? I have to get some work done."

"Just please don't push yourself." America said. _He's actually concerned_?

"Y-Yeah. I won't." With that, England left to get some work done. America stood there for a minute not really knowing what to do now. He moaned, cleaned up the kitchen a bit, and moaned again. He was _bored_. He was hoping to spend some time with England and keep himself entertained but the Brit had to go do work, and America was all alone. So what better way to cure boredom then video games?

America quickly went into his room and into his bag. He dug through as he found his DS. Once he found it, he gave a little cheer and jumped on the bed to get comfortable. He laid back and turned on his DS. _Zombie Death Attack 3_, his favorite game, and the game he always beat Canada at. Minutes soon turned to hours as America started to realize it was so dark he needed a light. He turned on the light and closed his DS, then looked at the time. _7:49. Damn, it was late. _America jumped up off the bed and decided to make dinner.

Nothing he liked would be eatable to England, the Brit believed all of America's food was disgusting. So, what would be good? He looked around the kitchen for anything he could just pop in the oven. Nothing. Boo. "You never have anything Iggy," He said to himself and kept looking around. England's cat popped out of no where and meowed at America. America smiled and picked up the cat. "Does England's pussy cat want to help me find food?"

The cat wasn't amused and simply meowed back. America took that as a "Okay" and put the cat on the counter. "Okay kitty. Help me out here! What does your owner like for dinner?" America said like the cat would answer. The cat sat there and then started walking along the counter. He jumped up to the top of the fridge, which amazed America because his cat couldn't do that, and scratched at one of the cabinets.

America reached up, he wondered how someone as short as England could reach up there, and opened the cabinet. There were some cans and packets of food. "Which one?" He asked the cat. The cat jumped on his head and scratched at packet. America gabbed onto it and the cat jumped back on the top of the fridge and scratched at it. America looked at the package, macaroni, and then moved over to the fridge. He opened it up and looked around. "What?" The cat meowed and pointed at a small cardboard container. _Think about it_, and America noticed which one it was. Cheese. "Oh! I get it! Macaroni and cheese." America laughed and thanked the kitty, who ignored the American and walked away. America made the meal, occasionally dipping in the fork and eating some of the cheese, and brought it up to England.

He first knocked on the door of his study but after hearing no answer, he peeked it. "England?" He opened the door and looked in more. England was at his desk with his head resting on it. America opened in and walked in. "England?" He said again as he walked over to him. The pen was still in his hand but he was out cold, sleeping like a baby. America smiled a bit at England and put his hand on the Brit's shoulder. "England. Wake up." He said softly. England's eyes twitched a bit and he took a deep breath.

"Hm," He moaned. Slowly he woke up and sat up in his chair. "What?" He mumbled.

"You fell asleep at your desk huh?" America smirked. England rubbed his eyes a bit.

"I guess I did." He said and sniffed the air a bit. "What's that smell?"

"I made dinner~" America smiled and put the dinner on his desk. "Mac and cheese~" England first looked at it like it was a radioactive experiment but then decided to try it. America went back to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of dinner, and went back to England's study. He pulled up a chair to the desk and ate with England. "Do you like it?"

"It's not bad," He said eating a bit more. "For an American." America smirked and continued eating.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I have a bit of a headache but yes I'm feeling much better."

"Good," America mumbled with the word as he chewed his food. Suddenly something came across England's mind.

"America." He said putting his plate down. "Why is it _I'm_ sick and _you're _the one with the horrible economy? Shouldn't you be sick?" America froze a bit.

"Um, Well, I have, um, my boss helped me-"

"How?"

"Um he gave me these patches,"

"Patches?"

"Y-Yea. They keep my symptoms down." America said.

"So you are sick?" England suddenly felt worried about America now.

"A bit, but it's taken care of." America said wondering his eyes away from England. "I should of gave you one or two."

"Hm? Oh. No that's alright." England said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah don't worry about that. J-Just, you know, you should rest too." England said. America sat back in his chair.

"Yeah yeah I know, I am." America yawned. "But these patches do help. They just make me a bit sleepy."

"That's a good thing." England smiled.

"What's that suppose to meannnn?" America whined.

"Your always full of _way _too much energy." He said.

America pouted. "Na ahhhhh," he said and then yawned. "Iggy. Me sleepy."

"Then go to bed."

"Not without you."

England blushed, "W-What?" America quickly got up to leave.

"I-I mean, you go to bed first sicky." He said. "Go on. You've been in here all day." England got up off his chair mumbling a "fine" and left. America soon followed behind and made sure England was going right to his room and to bed. America went to his room, changed into his comfortable Pjs, and went back to peek on England.

The door was ajar and he peeked in. He quickly jumped back when he realized England was getting undressed. Hopefully, England didn't notice. America's face was bright red after that and he quickly hurried to his room like he didn't see anything.

That night England was restless, he didn't want to sleep but he did. He ended up getting up that night and walking around. He peeked into America's room and saw him sleeping. He walked in a bit and stood over America. His arms were wrapped around a pillow, he was curled up, and for once, not snoring. England smiled at him, remembering how he used to look when he was a child. When he slept, he always looked the same as that cute little American he used to know. England brushed two fingers against America's cheek. America twitched a bit but still slept like a child.

England couldn't help but think how much America hadn't changed, he was still that blonde and bright blue eyed boy with a heroish personality. He still curled up when he slept, he still got embarrassed over simple things, and he, of course, acted like the _Hero_. He was still that boy England had raised, fought against, loved, and cared for, even if he didn't admit it.

America turned a bit in his bed and became more peaceful. _He smiled_, England noticed. He smiled softly like he was happily dreaming, _maybe about hamburgers_?, that was the first thing that came to England's mind. But that _smile_. _That bloody smile never changed_. He_ never changed_, and that was what England loved the most about _Alfred_.

OOO

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used in this, nor do I own the anime they are from.

So sorry if this wasn't the best, I kinda ran out of ideas but I got more for the next chapter! ; )


	5. Chapter 5: London

Chapter 5: London

After a few day of rest, England was better. He had a few headaches every now and then, America's loud voice didn't help, but over all he was better. And no matter how many times he asked the American to leave, he would go on about how he should stay longer just to make sure England didn't slip back into bad health. It annoyed the Brit but he let him stay. America quickly thought of ways to be amused while staying there.

"What's your favorite thing to do in London?" America asked that next morning. England looked away from his tea and at the American.

"Why?" He asked, it was his first thought.

"Well I've only been in London a few times and I was thinking maybe you could show me around. We could do something fun Iggy~" America smiled. England thought about it, whether he should even bring the loud American around at all. "Come on. Where's your favorite place to go?"

"The Pub." England said with a smile.

"What the hell is a Pub?"

"What you would call a 'bar'."

"Oh. Noooo Iggy that's not what I meant. Something else likeeee," America's mind wondered off. "Oh! Can I meet the queen? !"

"No way in bloody hell will you ever meet the Queen." England said. _Never_.

"Do you know the queen?"

"….Your asking if I, _England_, know the Queen…_Of England_…." England said sarcastically.

"…..So like….Is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

"Ohhhh…. So can I-"

"No you can not meet the Queen!" England cut him off.

America pouted. "No fair….I'll let you meet the President~"

"No thank you…" England continued sipping his tea.

"Come on. Show me around. Big Ben, Tower of London, that EDF thingy-Oh! A castle!"

"Slow it down. And the EDF 'thingy' is Energy London Eye."

"Yeah sure. That thingy."

"I'll think about it."

"Waaaattttt nooooo. Come onnnn Iggyyyy." America said and grabbed onto England's sleeve like a child. "Come onnnn pleaseeeeeeeee. We could go to a Pub laterrrrr." England looked away from pouting American, he used his cuteness to his advantage to get whatever he wanted when he was little, it should work now right? England peeked at America, who was still in his cute and childish pout, and quickly gave in.

"Fine." England mumbled. "It's still early so I'll take you to some major ones. Go shower and-" America quickly ran up to shower and change before the Brit could even finish talking. England smiled a bit and finished his tea, _this would be a long day. _

After the two got ready, they quickly set out for the day, America bringing his camera along. "Where do you want to go first?" England asked buttoning his coat while they walked. America looked around and thought about it.

"How bout that Tower of London thing? What's that?"

England smiled. "Oh. It used to be a prison."

"A-A prison? Like for criminals and stuff?"

"Yes. That's right." England said and then got a devilish smile. "They used to _torture and kill _the prisoners."

"K-Kill?" America stuttered. "A-Are there _g-g-ghosts _there?" He shivered a bit. England looked over at him.

"Rumors say there could be." England noticed America had stopped walking and stopped ahead. "They say you can still hear the _screams_ of the victims, all of them crying out for it to stop and apologizing." He watched America tremble with fear as England kept going.

"L-l-lets n-not go there…K-kay?" America still trembled. England wanted to push it just a litttttle further. He walked back to America and circled around him, stopping behind him.

"At night, the ghosts wonder around London too. Just waiting for the right moment…" He started to raise his hands up "For them to get _revenge_ on the people here. Sneaking up behind them and-**BOO**!" He quickly jolted his hands on America's shoulders and made him squeal and jump at it. England laughed as America shivered.

"E-England! Not funny dude!"

"Oh it was very funny." England kept laughing. America finally managed to clam himself down and continue walking.

"Pick something else! Something without dead people and ghostys in it please!" America said. England finally calmed himself from his laughter and thought more. "What about Big Ben?"

"I suppose we can go to the Clock. I know a place we can stop for lunch too."

"Awesome! Lead the way bro!" America laughed.

"Don't do _that_ in public." England said and went for a head start. America quickly caught up though. They took a little walk, America complaining a few times about the exercise, which England automatically shot back a "you need it". But they did reach Big Ben, it was about 20 minutes away from England's house. America's face lit up when he saw it.

"Iggy! That's it!"

"Yes I'm well aware that's it."

"What? Your not excited?" America asked taking his camera out of his pocket.

"I see it almost everyday. It's not a big deal to me." England said. America signs and takes a picture of the clock.

"When will it ring ding?"

"Ring ding?" England questioned. "Well its 11:39 so in about 21 minutes." America whined for a minute and then puts his camera away. He then sits on the ground. England stares at him for a minute, _what the bloody hell is he doing? _"America. What are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for the clock to ring." America said staring at the clock. England stood there, _are you serious?_

"Your joking right?"

"Nope."

"Stand up."

"Na ah." America smiled. England got embarrassed, people were looking now.

"America. At least sit on a bench please." England said trying to ignore the stares from passing people. America looked up at him.

"Well since you said _please_." The American stood up and made his way to a bench, making sure he could still see the clock though. England then followed and sat down next to him. America sat like a little child, waving his legs back and forth, and then taking out a chocolate bar. "Want some?"

"No thank you." England said. This was familiar, England thought about it. _There was one time America came to London, during World War Two, when they were on a break, waiting for any orders or transmissions. Most of London was destroyed though with the bombings and America had finally come into the war, after what happened at Pearl Harbor, he didn't have a choice. But they were sitting there waiting, watching people try to pick up their lives again and digging through the rubble, with no chatter at all. America got bored and suddenly took out a chocolate bar. England instantly looked over at him._

"_What are you doing?" He asked. America was already biting it when England noticed._

"_I'm eating chocolate?"_

"_Where did you get that?"_

"_I brought it with me from home. Why?" America had taken it away from his mouth. "What's with you? You've never complained about it before."_

"_I'm not complaining."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Things like that have been hard to get for a while. I don't want you flashing it in public." England said. America frowned. _

"_Oh. Sorry." He said putting the chocolate away then stopped. "What if…"_

"_What if what?" England asked. America got a smile and stood up from where they were sitting. He gave a whistle and got some people's attentions, epically the children. "Alfred. What are you doing?"_

_America gave a wink to England. "Just watch." He dug into his pockets and took out _boat-loads _of candy. "Hello people of London!" _

"_Alfred!"_

"_American soldier here! And I have a problem!" America said, a lot of the children started surrounding him with the look of the candy._

"_What kind of problem?" One little girl asked. America smiled._

"_Well I'm going away to fight those mean Germans. But, all this candy could get ruined. And that wouldn't be good right?" _

"_No it wouldn't!" Another little boy shouted. _

"_I was hoping you guys could keep it safe huh?" America smiled. "You guys could take it off my hands right?" All the children cheered. _

"_Of course! Of course!" They cheered. Immediately people surrounded the American as he gave out candy to them. Chocolate, gum, taffy, some gummy candies, and some other things. As the children, and even the adults, ate the candy they hadn't had in so long, America sat back down with England._

_England sat there, not really knowing what to say, until the American handed him a piece of chocolate. "I saved one for you." England looked at him and finally took the small piece. "I know you wanted some." America smiled._

"_T-Thank you." England said biting into the chocolate, something he hadn't had in such a long time either. _

America waved the chocolate bar in England's face. "You know you want itttt." England wasn't amused.

"Get it out of my face." He said, then the chocolate smell set it and turned his head away. America smiled and broke the bar in half, then placed one half in England's hand.

"You know." America started. "It's okay to treat yourself once in a while." England looked at the chocolate and decided America was a little right, it's okay to treat yourself, only _once in a while _though. He took a bite as well as America did and they sat there relaxing.

"So why are you suddenly interested in London?" England asked after a few minutes of silence. "You've never wanted to go around London before. So what's with this?"

America licked the remaining chocolate off his fingers. "Well. Cause I've never seen anything in London. I've only been here about six or seven times really. I've always wanted to see your home."

England raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yup. The last time I was here for more than a day was…" He stopped. "You know. WWII." England looked away.

"Oh right." He said. None of the countries liked talking about wars, especially _that_ one.

"Everything was wrecked. I'm kinda glad everything's back to normal around here."

"Me too." England says. He looked at the clock. _11:57_. "It's going to ring soon." America looked at the clock and smiled.

"Yay!" He laughed. England smiled at the American's excitement. He sat back in the bench more and watched as people walked by. He really hadn't been out much, this was the first time in years where he actually took a walk around London and even waiting for the clock to ring. He heard it at home and when he passed by, but the day the clock started, he had stayed there to watch it go off at the first hour. Days, years, after that, he would stop and watch it every once in a while. Now, he didn't do it at all.

The clock chimed. America smiled more.

"It didn't ring yet." England said.

"What? Whatda mean?"

"It was just the clock work. You'll hear the actual bell in a second."

"Oh?" America blinked.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

The clock struck 12 and rang to show it. It was loud, you could hear it all around, and America smiled at it. "That was coolo! It's noon people!" He yelled.

"America!" England scolded him. America laughed as some people gave looks to them again.

"Chill out Iggy. Just enjoy it." He smiled at the Brit. "So. What's next huh?" America looked around and something caught his eye. "Oh! What's that! ?" He pointed at something. England turned and looked in the direction.

"Oh that? It's the EDF. The Energy London Eye, what I said before."

"So wut is it?"

"It's a Ferris Wheel."

"Can we go on it? !"

"Okay-" England tried to say but America quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him. He ran, dragging England along, over to the huge Ferris Wheel. He ran fast and often called back a "keep up old man!" as England struggled to keep up with him.

He hurried onto one of capsules, dragging England along, until a few people stopped him to pay. America gave a look to England, signaling he had to pay, but the Brit was already taking out money. He paid for the both of them and America pulled him on.

"Can you stop yanking my arm?" England complained. He looked and realized America was holding onto his hand. England blushed a bit and quickly turned his face away so the American wouldn't see. America let go of his hand and jumped over to the glass and looked out.

"We're not moving yet." He whined.

"Actually we are. It doesn't stop."

"Eh?"

"It doesn't go to fast.

"Mehhh," America whined again. "Hey wait. This is the tallest Ferris Wheel in like the world right?"

"In Europe."

America squealed. "Awesomeeee!" Finally he began to notice it moving as they went up higher. England sat down as America looked out the glass. "Are we at the top yet?"

"Not even close." England said. America turned to England.

"Have a little fun will ya?" He pouted. England signed, stood up, and walked over to America. "I know it's not high yet but still. Enjoy the ride!"

"I am. I like it when your more to the top though not when your low enough to jump out and into the river."

"Can we seriously do that?" America eagerly asked.

"No!"

"Daw." He whined. The next few minutes of slowly raising up were spent with America walking back and forth and England watching him. When it was toward the middle, that's when America started to get into that. "What's those bridges! ? Oh! What's that! ? And that! ? Oh! And that thingy over there!" America pointed to a bunch of different things that England couldn't keep up with.

"Slow it down America." He said looking out. "The bridges are the Golden Jubilee Bridge and the Westminster Bridge."

"Jubilee? Heh. Things here have funny names." America giggled a bit. England smiled.

"Glad your amused." They started reaching the top.

"What's that?" America pointed.

"Wren's St Paul's Cathedral."

He pointed to another thing. "And that?"

"Cleopatra's Needle."

"And that and that and that?"

"Canary Wharf, Tower Bridge, and the Tower of London"

"T-That's the tower of London? The prison thingy?"

"That's it." England said with a devilish smile. "Their watching youuu."

"Iggy!" America said, he sounded like he was about to cry.

England laughed a bit. "Okay okay I'm sorry."

"Better be! I'll end up jumping out this thing!"

"I think it's locked first of all and why the bloody hell would you jump out?"

"Cause I run when I'm freaked out okay! ?"

"Aw. The _hero_ is _scared_?"

"N-No." America stuttered. "J-Just don't do that again please?"

"Okay okay." England said. "I believe we're at the top, or very close to it."

"Really! ?" America immediately got his mind off the ghost tower and looked outside more. Finally, they did reach the top.

The sight was beautiful, you could see everything miles around. A bunch of cities and towns, how far the River Thames went, it seemed like you could see all of London and beyond. America looked around more with a great big smile seeing all of it for the first time. "England. It's beautiful. It's great." He said.

England was very amused himself. "Yeah. It really is." He smiled. This was _his home_, everything he worked hard to _create_ and _protect_, and it was great to see it all, how far everything had really come. Even though it was something he had seen everyday, he had only gone on this Ferris Wheel once or twice since it was built, he always went on alone too and never really gave it much thought. But maybe having America with him, having him complement the city, gave him a sense a _pride_.

"Hey England." America said.

"Hm?"

"You really are great." He smiled. England felt himself blush a bit and smiled at the complement. _You are too, America_.

OOOOO

Thank you~

First off, I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

So now Iggy is all better (yay~) and it's starting to go places. I've been looking up stuff about London (really all of England) lately and added this in, their be exploring around a bit. So there's a bit of a lesson in there for ya too~ But hope you like it! : )


	6. Chapter 6: Nightly London

Chapter 6: Nightly London

After America's multiple questions, his compliments toward England and his city, and the ride ending, he quickly gained an appetite and hoped England knew somewhere to fill it, and he did. He took America to a small café he knew, it was really his favorite, and sat him down at a table.

America sat there waiting for England to get food. He played with the zipper on his jacket to cure his boredom but he quickly lost interest and looked out the window. He watched people walk by, counting how many seconds it would take them to walk past the window, and then looking at the "weird" English busses and quietly thinking how weird they were. His boredom continued though until England came back.

"I don't know if you'll like it but here." England said putting the food on the table.

"It's all British right?"

"What?"

"It's British cuisine right?"

"….I just got you a sandwich…."

"Whatttt. Nooo. Iggy I wanna try your food. I've only had fish and chips and that was like… so long ago. And it's all basic."

"And my favorite…" England said. He signed and switched their meals. "You can have mine then." America's face lit up.

"Awesome! Thanks Iggy!"

"Yeah yeah. Just eat it." England said eating his. America grabbed the soda England gave him and shook it.

"It's so small…." He said.

"Well I'm sorry. I didn't tell them to _super size_ it for the great big Hero."

"Next time you should." America smiled. England rolled his eyes.

"Just drink it." England continued eating. America drank his soda and then tried some of food. "Well? How is it?"

"Not bad. For the British." He smiled repeated the Brit's own remarks. England smiled at him and continued eating. "So what are we doing after this?"

"Well I guess we can keep going around if you want."

"Yeah yeah!"

"Okay. Then maybe…no."

"What?"

"Nothing. Um-"

"No no no! What?"

"I was going to say Buckingham Palace but no way."

"Whaatttt. Why not?"

"I'm not taking you there. Your too loud."

"Meh. Fine. Pick something else."

"How about…Hmm. How about a park?"

"A park?" America drank more of his soda and finished it.

"Yeah. St. James's Park. It's the oldest royal park here."

"Oh. Yea sure let's go there! It's a nice day anyway."

"Alright. Well just finish your-" England stopped himself when he saw America was already finished with the big meal. "Or we can just go now."

"Okay~" America smiled. England cleaned up after them and walked out, America following him quickly. They took another walk, a long one America complained about, and they even stopped once because America got tired and needed a chocolate break. They got going again and finally made it.

The park was beautiful and with the nice day, America enjoyed it. He ran ahead a bit and waited for England to catch up. They sat down a few times, but America got distracted by the birds and ended up chasing after them, England yelling at him from behind. They took a walk around the entire park, England telling America some of the history of it as well as them just chatting, like normal people for once.

For once, they didn't argue and England didn't raise his voice to that fresh and mean tone he would get.

They finished walking around and America asked to go someplace else, he wanted to see as many things as he could. He asked England for his favorite place. The Brit paused and thought about it. After a few minutes, he realized, _he couldn't think of a single thing_. He scratched the back of his head and tried to think of _something_, but nothing came to mind.

"How about a theater?" America asked.

"I suppose so. But it's starting to get dark so let's hurry okay?"

"Sure thing." America smiled and walked ahead fast. "Just keep up old man!" England rolled his eyes and tried to catch up with the American.

The walk, again, was long and boring to America. He suddenly stopped though as England kept going ahead. He signed and stopped. "What America? Tired already?" America looked up at the sky and felt a drop of water fall on his cheek. He wiped it off and then looked at England. "What?"

America walked behind England and stood there for a minute. "W-What are you doing?"

"Rain!" He yelled and threw his jacket over England's head. America quickly pulled the blinded Brit away to someplace dry as the rain started pouring down. England was confused, he let America guide him and felt himself tripping over everything. He heard a door open and went inside to somewhere with music. America took his jacket off the Brit's head and smiled. "I saved you~" He laughed a bit and put his jacket back on.

"What the bloody hell was that! ? You freaked me out! Git!"

"Oh come onnnn." America said taking his glasses off and cleaning them from the rain. "Enjoy it. I saved you from the rain~ Now your not wet~"

"But you are."

"Oh…Yeah…" America shook his head and the water soaking in his hair splashed all over England. "There that better?" He smiled. England's first feeling was annoyance. But, it grew into laughter. He smiled and laughed a bit at the American's actions.

"So where are we anyway?"

"Well you should know. It's your 'favorite place'." America said. England looked around, it's a Pub. "I did say we could go here right? Just don't get too drunk please."

"I don't get drunk."

"Uh. Yeah. You do. You really, _really_ do."

"Do not."

"England you get so drunk you end up taking off your clothes."

"What! ?"

"Those few times in the bartender outfit….Oh my…."

"What bartender outfit! ? What are you talking about! ?"

"Oh nothing. Forget it. You still got money?"

"Yes."

America smiled and gave England a wink. "Well get some alcohol Iggy." England smiled.

"Alright. Go take a seat." England said. America gave another flip of his wet hair toward England and took a seat at the bar. England joined him. "So. Does it matter what you drink?"

"British one! You can pick. Your favorite, a good brand, I don't care."

"Your trying everything today aren't you?"

"Canada said I should be multicultural." America smiled. "I'm trying. And I wanna try your stuff first."

"O-Oh. I see." England said. "Alright then. Whiskey, Rum, Gin, what sounds good?"

"I dunno."

England signed. "I'll get you some Rum. Okay?"

"Kay." America said. England ordered and the drinks were served. America gave a little "cheers" before they began drinking. They clicked their glasses together and took a gulp of the alcohol.

However, an hour or two later, England got drunk.

"Bloody baseball! I don't get it!" He yelled. America continued drinking and listening to the Brit's drunken rants. "It's bloody confusing!"

"I could teach ya you know." America smiled.

"Whatdoyou do in it anyway?"

"Hit the ball and run…and catch."

"Bloody…. Meh! Alfreddd."

America popped up with the use of his human name. "Yeah drunk?"

"Your big."

"Thank you?-Wait what kind of big you talking about?"

"You've grown a lot." England mumbled and took another gulp.

"Since when? Since I was a child?"

"Yeahhh."

"Well I'm sure hoping I did. I'm taller then you."

"Your fattter then mee too."

"I aint fat!"

"Uh huuuhhhhh." England smirked. "Alrfredd."

"What?"

"You know-you arew like…. You."

"Okay? Dude I think you've had enough huh?" America tried to grab the Brit's drink but he quickly pulled it away.

"Na ah!"

"Oh boy." America said and took a big gulp of his drink, _he needed it. _

England was silent then, it got America's attention. "Your amazing." He suddenly said. America blinked.

"What's this all of a sudden?" America smiled. England shrugged.

"I don't bloody know." He looked at America. "I'm glad you grew up well. Your strong and handsome and great and-"

"England?"

"What?" England mumbled. America leaned in to the Brit.

"Do you care about me at all?" America asked. "Do you still hate me? Do you-" He hesitated for a minute. "Do you have any feelings towards me?"

England looked at him. "W-what?"

"Just answer." America said. This could be my only chance to know, he thought. England blurted out everything when he was drunk. His thoughts, his private things, even things top secret about his country once until Canada covered his mouth. America based it off on something,_ a drunk mind speaks a sober heart. _

"I-I guess."

"You guess what?"

"I don't really hate you." He said and then blushed a bit. "I-I guess I have some feelings toward you, I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I don't bloody understand them!"

"Do you care for me?" America asked. England hesitated.

"I worry about you."

"I worry about you too." America said. He did worry about England, the Brit's ways of getting involved in things could get him killed one day. Then again, the same could be said for America.

"Alfred."

"What?"

"Why do you have two heads?" England squinted. America signed.

"Alright your seeing double. That's enough now." He said getting up. "Time to go home."

"It's raining. I don't wanna."

"It stopped raining an hour ago…"

"….It did?" England rubbed his eyes. "Bloody hell." America used the Brit's money and paid for the drinks they had. He then helped England up. America took his jacket off and put it on England, it would be cold outside and the Brit was dressed lightly. He then helped the Brit out the door.

England stumbled, he could barely hold himself up anymore. He actually fell and almost hit the ground until he grabbed onto America and he lifted England back up. "Ok that's it" America said. He grabbed England and held him stood. He then turned around. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"Just do it." America said. England slowly got into America's back and he lifted the Brit up. "Hold on okay?"

"O-Okay. Damn this is high up." England said and held on tight. America laughed a bit.

"It aint that high Iggy." America said walking. America started to freak out a bit over the "ghosts" England said haunted the streets from the London Tower. He shivered a bit but tried to stay calm. England started to feel his eyes get heavy and he laid his head on the American's shoulder. America looked back at him a bit. "Tired?"

"Uh huh."

"We'll be at your place soon so just hand on kay?"

"Your jacket is soft."

"Don't do anything to it please. I know you hate it."

"You look _good_ in it." England mumbled. America blushed a bit.

"Y-You really are wasted." He tried laughing but it didn't come out all the way. America finally managed to make it back to England's house. He found the key under the mat and unlocked the door. He then carried England up the stairs to his room and laid him down on the bed.

"The rooms spinning." England mumbled. America took the Brit's shoes off and tucked him under the covers.

"I know. Just close your eyes." America said and turned to leave. He was stopped by England grabbing onto his arm.

"Can you stay with me? Sleep here tonight Alfred?" England said with a pout on his face.

"I really shouldn't. You'll be mad in the morning."

"Please." He said. America signed and took his shoes off, then slid into the bed with England.

"As long as you go to sleep." America yawned.

"Okayyy." England said. After a few minutes of silence, America thought he had fallen asleep, England got close to the American and cuddled up to him. "I love you." He whispered. America felt his face flush, but he didn't show it. He simply put his arm around the Brit and held him close.

"I love you too England." He said. "Too bad, you won't remember this in the morning."

OOOOO

And they fell asleep _

So thanks for reading! I do not own any of the characters used in this! Nor the anime they come from! And also, the alcohol, I don't know anything about it so I was just taking guesses…. I pretty much googled it!… So yea

I got more USUK in this one, of course England was drunk but… whatever! XD


	7. Chapter 7: New Game

Chapter 7: New Game

_You've done this before._

_Every time we got close, you would never remember the next morning. You would never remember what we did, what you said to me, what I said to you, anything at all. It kills me sometimes, I get to close and it's ruined, back to square one. I get tired of it, I want to give up. But you always say "Don't leave me alone."_

_So I'll keep trying, I'll get you to remember one day. I won't leave you alone Arthur. _

The next morning was like hell for England. He couldn't move in his bed, he couldn't open his eyes, the small crack of sun shinning in through the curtains, the simplest movement or sound sent his head pounding. He moaned, which only made his head hurt more, and felt like he was going to throw up, he was felt sick all over again.

Finally after a few minutes, his sensitivities calmed down a bit. He was able to open his eyes without being blinded. He felt something soft around him, something fluffy and warm, as he turned more in the bed. He opened his eyes more and saw brown covering him, a jacket. He saw it now, he was wearing America's coat, that bloody bomber jacket. He snuggled the jacket a bit, it was so soft.

"Good morning Iggy." America stood at the door, speaking in the lowest voice he could possibly have.

"Don't speak loud." England mumbled.

"I'm not."

"The light is talking…." England covered the blankets over his head. America signed and smiled, amused at this, and went over to the curtains. Instead of being an ass and opening them up to blind the Brit, he closed them more. England slowly peeked out from under the blankets. "Thank you."

America reached into his pockets. "Catch." He tossed a bottle of pills to the Brit and it landed in his lap. "Take two, take a shower, come down to the kitchen." America smiled and left. England sat there confused for a minute and looked at the bottle. Pain relief, _it should help a bit right?_

England did what America said, it took quite a while but he managed to do it, and it did help. His head still hurt a bit, he still felt sleepy, but he was better from when he woke up. He went down to the kitchen to see America standing there against the counter drinking a cup of what he guessed would be coffee. "Iggyyyy," he said. England moaned.

"What?"

"Good morning."

"Fuck morning."

"Ouch. That's not nice Iggy." America said. He grabbed England by his wrist and pulled him in more to the table, then sat him sown and gave him a glass of Orange juice. "Drink it. It will help a bit." England listened and slowly drank it.

"What happened last night?" England asked rubbing his temples.

"Well. You got drunk dude." America said. "On the bright side, you didn't get naked."

England didn't like that comment. "Then what did I do?"

"Nothing you would regret. You got drunk and rambled and then I took you home."

"And why did I have this?" England lifted up the American's jacket, folded neatly.

"Oh! Yeah. You got cold so I gave you my jacket." America said and took his jacket back, unfolded it, put it on, and made a little pose with it. England rolled his eyes a bit at him. "So. You're feeling better right?"

"It helped." England took another sip of his Orange juice.

"Good cause I'm gonna teach you a lil something today."

England raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Like what?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"A surprise? I don't like the sound of that."

"Oh it will be fineee." America drank more of his coffee. "I'll let you rest for a bit to get over your lil hangover and then you meet me out in the back at noon. Kay?"

"Fine." England finished the juice and went back to his bed to sleep more, sleep is always good for a hangover.

He overslept a bit, he ended up waking up when it was almost 12:30. Most of the hangover was gone now but he felt a little bad about oversleeping. He quickly got out of bed, got dressed, threw a jacket on, and went outside to the backyard. America stood there looking at England's home garden. He never got to see it, England never let him in his backyard. But he liked the garden, it was colorful with a bunch of different follows, well kept, and huge. "Don't touch it." England said, he didn't like people touching his garden. America took his attention away from the garden and turned toward England.

"Oh good. You're here now." He smiled.

"Yeah sorry. I over slept a bit." England rubbed his eyes and woke himself up completely.

"It's fine." He turned to a bag he had laying on the ground and looked in it. "Just give full attention to me."

"Why?"

America took out a wooden baseball bat and tossed a baseball to England, who missed it. He picked up the ball from the ground and looked at it. "What is this?"

"It's a baseball dummy."

"And why do you have this? What's going on?" England asked. America took out another ball and tossed it up, then caught it.

"Well. You rambled a bit about baseball."

"What? Why the hell would I ramble about baseball? I know nothing about the bloody sport."

"Yup I know. That's why I'm gonna teach you."

"Teach me? About _baseball_?"

"Yup. How to catch and swing." America took out two mitts and passed one to England. "It's easy."

"Maybe for you. There's no way I'm doing this."

"You are. Come on, It's simple and I'll show you." America said. England signed.

"Alright fine. Only for a little while though."

"That's fine." America smiled. He finished unpacking the bag, two mitts, a bat, and three baseballs. "You wanna play a little catch? Or you wanna learn how to bat first?"

"Doesn't matter to me. It's your sport." England said. America picked up the bat and handed it to England.

"I'll teach ya how to bat."

"Alright." England said. America walked over to the Brit and handed him the bat. He went behind the Brit. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna fix your stance."

"You need a stance to hit a ball?"

"Yeah you do." America smiled. "So stand up straight." England listened and stood up straight. "Bend your knees a bit." England listened again.

"Like this?"

"Yup you're doing good. Now put your hands," America grabbed England's hands and placed them on the bat, one higher up and the other down more. "Right here."

"O-Okay." England blushed a bit with a touch from the American. America fixed England's stance more, getting to close for England's comfort sometimes. When he thought the Brit had a good stance, he ran back over to the bag and picked up a baseball.

"Okay now you gotta hit the ball when I throw it kay?"

"I know that part."

"I'm gonna throw it nice and easy for ya."

"Just throw it." England said. America smirked and gently threw the ball toward England. The Brit tried to swing and missed. America smirked.

"It's hard isn't it?" He smirked. England got an annoyed look. "Toss it back." America lifted his glove up and England tossed the ball back. He lifted the ball up, signaling he was going to throw it again, and England got back into his stance. America tossed it again and again, England missed. They repeated the third time, the forth time, the fifth, the sixth, and the seventh.

England let his rage out a bit, he threw the bat to the ground and yelled. "This game is stupid!"

"It's not stupid England." America signed. "You just gotta practice with it."

"No. It's stupid."

"You just gotta focus."

"I hate this."

"Oh come on Iggy. Keep trying." America dropped his glove and made his way over to England. "Come here."

"What?" England asked. America grabbed England and stood him up straight. He got closer to England, to the point where the Brit could hear him breathing by his ear, and put his hands on England's. "W-What are you doing?" England could tell his face was getting red.

"Your stance is off again." America said and grabbed onto the bat with England. "I'm gonna do a practice swing with you. Kay?"

"O-okay." England stuttered. America helped England take a swing with the bat, his hands still covering England's, the Brit's palms sweating a bit, being this close to America made him a bit nervous. America smiled a bit.

"You gotta swing like that kay?"

"O-Okay." England said. America let go of England and went back to the bag. England wiped his palms on his pants and put them back on the bat.

"You ready? Eighth times the charm." America joked and got ready to throw it.

"S-Shut up. Just throw it." England said. America smiled and threw the ball. England took a swing at it and, he hit it! It wasn't far, the ball ended up landing at America's feet. America dropped his glove and gave England a little clap. "I hit it!"

"Yup. Good job England. You're a pro." America laughed. England smiled a bit. "Hey Iggy. You should come see a real baseball game sometime."

"Ha. No thank you."

"Oh come on. You would get it a little more. Please?"

England signed. "Maybe one day."

"Sweet!" America laughed. "You wanna play catch Iggy?"

"I guess." England shrugged. America tossed one glove to England. "Throw it gently okay?"

"Of course." America got ready to pitch. As he started to throw it, he heard England's cat meow at them. He took his eyes off for one second to look at the cat and when he looked back, he realized he threw the ball very fast into _someplace_ that made England fall to his knees and yelp. "Shit! England you okay?"

"Bastarddd" England said. "Ow! Bloody hell!" America stood there not really knowing what to do.

"Sad part is I did the same thing to Canada last week." America said scratching his head. "Oops."

OOOOOO

Thank you~

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

So I've been a little stuck on this… sign. So sorry if this one isn't like great, I kinda just pulled it out. I did want to put the baseball thing in there though so at da~

And poor poor England ended up like Canada….ouch~


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepless

Chapter 8: Sleepless

England had fallen sleep early that night, guess that's to be expected. America checked on him to make sure he really was sleeping before playing the England's cat. America lifted the cat up in the air and dipped him down, then back up, though amusing to him, the cat wasn't happy. He hissed and tried to get away from America but America wouldn't let him, the cat then tried clawing at him still didn't work.

"Stay kitty stay." America said and cuddled that cat, making the poor thing hiss more. America pouted and finally let the cat go, it ran off fast before America could reach for it again. He sat there, he never went to be early unless he was sick, England was sound asleep and he was bored as hell. He sat against the wall of his room and whistled a bit, there was nothing to do at all, his DS had died and he forgot the charger too, he couldn't even find his cell phone, which was bad because if his boss needed to call him, he was screwed.

He watched T.V a bit, a lot of the midnight shows made America laugh just by the British people talking, he always found it amusing, he ate some sweets England hid in the kitchen, and then walked around a bit, really nothing to do. Curiosity struck and America walked past the locked room again. With boredom and curiously taking over, America snuck back into the Brit's room and looked through his draws for the key.

He tried to be as quiet as he could, he knew if England woke up and saw him that he would be kicked out onto the streets. He slowly opened the top draw of the nightstand and looked through with a flashlight he found, stealing from England _once again_. He kept looking through and never finding the key. He looked in the bottom draw and again found nothing. America cursed under his breath and snuck over to the other nightstand and opened the top draw. England moved a bit in his sleep and America froze until he saw he was still again. He peeked over at the Brit to make sure he was still sound asleep, and he was. He signed in relief and kept looking, nothing in the top so he tried the bottom. He looked through the books and papers and finally found a key. He picked it up, hoping it was the right one, and quietly closed the draw, although it made a bit of a crackle. England moved around more and America froze again.

England rubbed his eyes a bit and started waking up. America froze like a statue as England opened his eyes a bit, thought it was a dream, and closed his eyes again, then moved a bit to get comfortable. America signed in relief and stood up from his frozen bent position. He quickly tippie toed out of the room and down the hall to the locked room. He grinned a bit as he put the key into the lock and turned, it opened! America pushed the door but it wouldn't budge. _What the hell_, he thought and tried pushing again, something was stuck, something was pushed against the door. _Damn it, all that sneaking around for nothing! _

America moaned and tried pushing the door more, using all his might but it still wouldn't budge. He heard England's cat behind him meowing, almost like a laughter, and America stamped his way back to his room to go to bed, he was pissed off now and wanted to go to bed. The stamping of the American ended up waking England in his room. He got annoyed that America woke him up, he just knew it was him, and simply went back to bed.

Morning was a bit strange, America had woken up before England, which never happened since he was a child. America had went down for breakfast but quickly went back up to check on England. He creaked the door open and peeked in. "Iggy. Wake up." He said. The Brit didn't move in his bed. America blinked and made his way over. "Iggy? You okay?" he put his hand on the Brit's shoulder and shook him a bit, England didn't even moan. America suddenly got concerned at that. He shook the Brit more and more, still nothing. "England!" He yelled. Finally there was some movement. England turned toward the American and opened his eyes a bit, he didn't look good, there were bags under his eyes.

"England? You okay?" America asked. "What happened to you?" England rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I, um, didn't sleep well." England mumbled.

"But you went to bed early and I even peeked in on you, you slept like a baby."

"Yeah. I don't know." England yawned. "I woke up throughout the night."

"Aw poor Iggy."

"Shut up." America moved back as England got out of bed. "What are you doing awake anyway?"

"I woke up early~" America smiled. "Hey Iggy. You got anything to do today?"

"Not really."

"Wanna play baseball?"

"No!" England yelled. "Never again!" America laughed.

"Oh come on!~ Even Canada keeps playing it with me."

"You probably force him."

"Na ah!" America said. "I annoy him until he says yes."

"Aka, you force him…" England said. Got him there.

"So you want tea?" America smirked. England walked past him.

"Yes." He said and America followed out behind.

Morning was too quiet for America's taste. England drank his tea in silence and America ate cereal and tried not to take up a conversation, England clearly wasn't in the mood. America taped his feet a bit as he ate, which pissed England off a bit, until the Brit told him to stop. _This was boring, _nothing to do. "Hey Iggy. Wanna do something?"

"Not really."

"Oh come onnn."

"Be quiet." England said sipping his tea. America signed and was about to complain again until the door bell rang. England got up to get it until the American ran past him faster and answered the door.

No one was there though, nothing but a package on the floor. America blinked and picked it up. "Iggy! You got a box!" England quickly came out of the kitchen and grabbed the box out of the American's hands. He then threw it outside and shut the door.

"It's from Scotland. Don't touch my 'mail'." England said. America stood there confused until he heard a loud boom outside. He opened the door and peeked outside to see powder-glue everywhere.

"Um. What the hell?" America questioned.

"Just shut up and don't touch anything like that."

"Your brothers are insane…." America said, he was lucky he only had Canada as a brother, a pancake and hockey obsessed one but at least he had sanity, unlike America himself.

"Not Wales-um, most of the time anyway." England said. America stood against the door.

"Does that happen often?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." America said. "Hey Iggy. You need a break."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." America got a huge smile and he grabbed onto England's wrist. "Come over to my place for a bit! No work, no crazy brothers sending you wacked out packages, just you and me bro."

"W-What?"

"Come on~ It could be fun~"

"W-Well." England first started, it sounded like a good idea for him, but he didn't want to spend more time with America, he was starting to like the company and he didn't want that.

America made a huge smile and he grabbed onto England and lifted him over his shoulder. "You're coming with me~"

"W-What? ! America! Put me down!" England yelled. America laughed and ignored the Brit's yelling and carried him up the stairs to pack, he had his heart set on it now.

OOOOOOOOOOOOThank you~

I do not own the characters used in this nor do I own the anime they come from.

Sorry. Crap chapter : / I got stuck DX but I got more ideas now~ I hope~ By the way, any lil idea or note is appreciated :D I got some on the RusCan story and some like the hockey and one on basketball were added in, so if you have any, please feel free to leave them~ I can't say I will add all of them but I'll consider them, cause I'm stuck in this still…. Meh!

Which reminds me, thank you for reviewing~


	9. Chapter 9: Sorry, He's American

Chapter 9: Sorry, he's American.

"I can't believe you dragged me all the way here…" England complained as America checked their bags at the airport. "_Literally_ dragged me… You could of ripped my arm off for Pete's sake."

"I keep hearing about this 'Pete' guy! Who is he? !" America said. England rubbed his temples.

"Your elevator does not go to the top floor…."

"Ha! That's where you're wrong! Me and Italy bought an elevator that goes alllll the way up! So ha!" America laughed. England slapped his palm to his forehead and sighed.

"Just…Shut up…." He said.

"You got your passport right Iggy?"

"Yes I do. And you have to stop calling me Iggy in public."

"Why? I like that nickname for you."

"I don't like the name, America."

"Fine…" America pouted and then smirked. "Iggers."

England glared at him. "Just get the tickets…" America laughed and went away to get the tickets. England stood against the wall and waited for him to return. _I can't believe this_, he thought. _Going to America's house, it's such a stupid, no, crazy idea_. It was sad though, he didn't remember the last time he went to America's house, truly for an actual visit, not just a five minute meeting. He got a depressing look, he could only hope that this would turn out okay, hope that he wouldn't screw it up. Their relationship had gotten pretty good lately. Usually after some time passes, they would begin fighting again.

America returned with the plane tickets and handed one to England. "I totally call the window seat."

"Fine by me." England said. "When do we leave?"

"About an hour. So we plenty of time, and I know how antsy you are about time so ta da."

"I'm not antsy." England mumbled and pouted a bit, America couldn't help but laugh. England glared at him; he coughed off the rest of his laugh off before starting for the flight entrance, England followed.

"If you want, we can get lunch when we get through." America said.

"That would be a good idea." England agreed with him, for once. They walked down the terminal and passed through security, America forgetting to take his belt off made them stop and wait for him to be patted down and searched him; England stood there watching in annoyance, and partly hoped they would arrest him for some reason. America got through though and they went toward their exit. America noted the cafeteria though and they stopped to get lunch. Nothing special, just two sandwiches and some drinks, England got lemonade while America got Pepsi, so much of a difference.

"So," America mumbled through sipping his soda, "How's life?" England glared at him. "….So I'm gonna take that as a 'good'?"

"Peachy…" England glared. "My arm hurts like hell."

"Well if you had worked with me and just got in the van…"

"Oh shut it." England took another sip. "So anyway… Just so you know, I don't plan to be playing any video games with you."

"I know that!" America laughed a bit. "You suck at them anyway!" England was insulted. "Besides, I got Mattie to play with me~"

"Who?…"

"Mattie! Canada!" America glared, England still didn't get it. "You know… My brother… My little brother… looks like me, longer hair, purple eyes, goes around saying 'maple' and 'hockey'?" England sat there with a stupid look on his face, _who on earth was he talking about_? America sighed. "Okay so like you know where we had the last Olympics? In Vancouver?"

"Yes I remember that."

"Okay…Vancouver… Is in _Canada_… Aka, my little bro's country! Canada!" America's voice was high pitched now. "He drove you home a few days ago!" England still sat there confused, then it hit him. The young nation who drove England home when he was sick, _bloody hell, _how did he forget that! ?

"O-Oh! Matthew!" England realized. "D-damn it… How the hell did I forget Matthew?"

America sat back in his chair a little more calm now. "You always do, it's no surprise." He took another bite of his sandwich. "I mean, it's mean that you do, but then again I forget him too so-"

"So don't judge me when you do the same thing!" England yelled.

"Well there's a huge difference, Canada is my lil bro, he was your damn colony."

"Yeah well also you should know him cause Canada borders your bloody country!"

America froze. "Oh my god! You're right! Gasp bro!"

"Y-You're kidding right?" England sunk in his chair. "Please tell me you're not as dumb as I think you are… please tell me you knew that already…"

"…Of course I knew that…" America laughed nervously, meaning he lied. England slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Bloody hell, it's starting to bruise…" England said. "You twit…"

"Then stop smacking your forehead! That ain't my fault!"

"Stop saying 'ain't', it's not a word." England. " 'isn't' is the right way to say it."

"Don't correct my speech!" America whined. "I can say 'ain't' all I want! And you wanna know why?"

"I dare to ask why…"

"Cause you _ain't_ the boss of me!" America smirked a bit, England wasn't so amused.

"Shut up you asshat."

OOO

The plane ride wasn't so great either, America started getting nervous about a few people on the plane; he thought someone was going to take it down or kill everyone. England had to remind him that nothing would happen, he tried calming him until America had enough and went to hide in the bathroom. England ignored it and simply sunk down in his seat, hoping to take a nap throughout the whole ride instead of dealing with the United moron. Sadly, that didn't work as people lined up to get into the bathroom and America wouldn't come out. England, very annoyed, unlocked the bathroom and dragged the American out by his hair, apologizing to those who were waiting with the comment of "Sorry, he's American."

England sat America back in his seat and kept him there. America pouted a bit at the Brit, who wasn't amused at all and glared back at him, causing America to shut his mouth. Imagine that for almost eight hours…. The only good part of their flight was that they were able to make it off without security going after them, like England thought would happen. America found a taxi quickly once they got there, seeing how annoyed England was he figured it would be the best idea to get him home _now_. Lucky for him, he only lived twenty minutes away from the airport.

England was the first to get out, he took America's bags with him as well so he didn't have to worry about it as he paid the driver. America jumped out after paying and almost tackled England as he walked to the door, someone needed to calm down on the sugar. America went ahead a bit and unlocked the door as England carried their bags over. "Welcome to my place~" America said and opened up the front door, he was at least nice enough to hold the door open for England as he struggled to carry the bags anymore. America then helped him and plopped the bags on the kitchen table. "So, make yourself at home, and yes I have tea."

"You have tea _bags_." England said. "Not the same." America sighed a bit.

"Okay so you can head up to the guest room and get comfortable, I'm gonna check around the kitchen to see if Tonny found my hidden stashes." America said and started going through the draws and cabinets. England got a confused look, stupid alien, and started up the stairs with his bags. "He found my yodels! That little!-" England could hear him yelling even up stairs, he rolled his eyes, ignored it, and tried to find the guest room; he had forgotten since the last time he was here was _years_ ago. He went for one door and he was pretty sure it was the guest room, until he saw Tonny sitting there playing video games. The alien turned around and looked at England at the door, a brutal staring contest began.

"Fucking limey." Tonny said.

"Oh shut it!" England slammed the door. "Bloody alien!" He walked down the hall a bit more and found the _real_ guest room; he was surprised. It was actually… _Nice. _The bed was made neatly, the carpet was cleaned, the walls looked like they were repainted, the room was surprisingly clean considering it was America's house. He put his stuff on the end of the bed and then sat down, relaxing in calm for a moment.

"You good in here?" America peeked in. England looked toward him.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Oh good~" America smiled. "So I'll be making dinner in a little bit, you can just get some rest; you look pretty exhausted."

"Well you would be exhausted too if you had to deal with someone like yourself on a plane too."

"Oh come on, I wasn't _that_ bad."

"Yes you were!" England yelled. "You really were!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry!" America put his hands up in a "don't shoot me" way. "I'm gonna go make dinner, I'm making fat bitches."

"A-a what! ?"

"Bro, it's the name of a sandwich… Calm your panties."

"That's a horrible name for a sandwich…"

"Well, I mean, they changed it now… cause people don't like to say bitch." America said. "But it's still really good." He gave a little wink and started to leave. "You need to rest up, I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"H-Huh?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Thank you~

WHEW when was the last time I updated this thing! ? I'm sorry DX I had a really bad block with this story. I had ideas, and I lost them quickly, but I have an idea for the next one! :D (Tehe~ a little date~) I'm sorry this is pretty much a crap chapter -.-' but at least they got to America's house now! So stuff can began!


	10. Chapter 10: Your Smile

Chapter 10: Your smile

"No America."

"Come on! It'll be fine!"

"Fine? There's no way I'll be fine after this, I won't even be able to stand!"

"Are you really that afraid Iggy?~"

"Yes! I am!"

"Here I'll hold your hand the entire time." America laughed. "Dude it's just one ride!"

"I don't care! It's a death trap!"

"Well, that really sucks for you cause you're still going on!" America grabbed England's hand and quickly pulled him down the fenced paths, running past one or two people, then stopped when the end of the line came up. "It'll be fine!" England only gulped at the sight of the metal death trap. He looked as the loud coaster rushed it's passengers in their seats through the ride above their heads, full of loops, high falls, twists and turns everywhere; just the sight made him panic a bit. He gulped and looked back at America with a bit of a pale face. "Oh come on! It's only the first ride!"

"Your first choice of a ride is a metal death trap…" he looked back up. "Bloody hell…"

"Oh just calm down, you can handle it." America grabbed onto his arm and pulled him onto the ride as their line was allowed in. England could feel his body shake a bit as America sat him in the seat before sitting in his own, buckling his seat belt as the employees buckled in England and others, putting the safety strap over his chest and pulling the bar down in front of their being. England tried looking over at America, more in fear than anything else. "Don't worry, only two people died on this." He joked and laughed but England only went into full panic as the ride started moving and the floor dropping out from under them. "And only ten had their feet chopped off!"

"WHAT! ?" England completely panicked and screamed.

The ride seemed to be the fastest England had ever been on, he could barely keep his eyes open. He held onto the safety bar and never let go, he shook and shivered and didn't even want to open his eyes. And at every loop, he would scream like someone was physically hurting him. This entire time, America only laughed harder and harder each time England screamed. By the time the ride came to a sudden stop, not only was their hair messed up, but England was as pale as a ghost, completely petrified. America looked over at the poor Brit gulping and looking like he could barley breathe. "Hey. You okay dude?" England slowly turned his head toward the American and let out a frightened breath.

The ride moved in as they came back to safety, the floor coming back under them and the safety bars coming up, though England's hands were still on them. Finally he let go as America whistled to get his attention and unlocked his seat belt. Slowly getting up off the seat, his legs shook as he stumbled onto the platform until America grabbed his arm and helped him down the stairs and off the ride. Once then, he sat England down on the bench. "Dude you okay?" He asked. England took a few deep breaths to calm himself and nodded. "You're not gonna have a heart attack are you?" England shook his head and sat back on the bench, taking more deep breathes; he really was terrified. "Are you afraid of roller coasters England?"

"N-No I'm not." England looked back toward the death trap he had just survived. "At least not usually."

"Well, I mean, on the bright side," America grinned. "You handled it better than Canada did."

"Who?"

"Mattie, my little bro?"

"O-Oh yeah, that lad." England finally managed to calm himself. "How did he end up?"

"He threw up," America turned and pointed toward a trash can. "In that trash bin over there. Several times." England got a small look of disgust on his face. "You only had a slight panic attack, good job." England glared. "Here, as a bit of a reward, you can pick the next ride."

England got up off the bench and looked around a bit, he just _had _to get even. He only evilly grinned with the thoughts running through his head once he laid eyes on the haunted house ride. "That one." He pointed. America smirked and looked over, then frowned.

"Y-You sure you want _that_ one?…" he stuttered a bit. England continued to grin and nodded. America gulped a bit, "O-Okay, lets go then."

"Lead the way." England grinned. America gulped again and began walking to the ride, England following, snickering as he walked. America felt as if he was walking to his death, but didn't let any fear show. He wouldn't look back at England if he was sweating or shaking. He got onto the line and took a deep breath. "Something wrong?" England's voice made the American jump and even squeal, already he was in fear; this only made England smile more.

"Y-Y-Yeah, everything is f-fine." America quickly turned around.

"Good. Because no matter what, you're going on this ride." He smirked. "I'm sure not as many died on this like that roller coaster." America gulped again as England repeated America's words: "It's just one ride." The line quickly went down as groups went into the dark house, in just five minutes they were next; that wasn't enough time for America! He needed to breath and get ready first. Before he could, the huge doors creaked open and the employees allowed them inside. America froze as he looked into the darkness, England quickly pushed him in and followed next to him. "Would you like me to hold your hand?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes!" America quickly grabbed onto the Brit's hand, then realized that wasn't enough and grabbed onto the Brit's entire arm. England rolled his eyes a bit and continued walking, America still hanging onto him. They walked into the eerie darkness, only the lights of electric candles on the walls guiding them through as well as the other people. He could see the prop furniture on the sides, dusty chairs, tables, desks, fireplaces, book cases, all only saw with the glimces candle light. England looked toward the American as he felt him shivering and shaking, he only sighed at him. The door closed behind them and the lights became dimmer, America squeezed the Brit's arm tighter. The group of them stopped to listen to the announcement of the

_Welcome, welcome, boys and girls of all different ages. Welcome to my humble home! Please beware of the ghost's despite, these monsters only want some air! Stay close together as we venture through my mansion, don't get lost now, I won't be responsible if your soul is taken! _the eerie voice sounded like a man at the circus, trying to get everyone's attention; it definitely got America's attention, he held onto England's arm so tight the Brit was losing circulation in his arm. _Watch out! Behind you! _America jumped and quickly turned around like the others as a loud bang echoed around the room and a chair fell over behind the group. England rolled his eyes and turned back, only to find the real surprise.

A ghostly figure covered in blood appeared in front of them, growling and then suddenly throwing itself straight at America and England. America screamed like a child but the figure only disappeared before it got to them. England looked around, on the ceiling he could see just how it was made; projections, of course. America really shivered now as they were pushed on to move on through the rest of the house; England laughed the entire time. Projects screened images of ghosts, zombies, vampires, and even the grim reaper towards the end. Sounds of chainsaws starting, people screaming, cut slash sounds or the sound of some evil creature laughing, it all scared America to the point where he was going to run and find somewhere to hide, that was if he didn't pee himself first.

The ending door opened and brought them back to the sunlight, brining the small group of people out. The children seemed to be a bit frightened but no one cried, the adults didn't seem too scared and the teenagers only laughed. America, however, was on the verge of crying. "Well on the bright side, you handled it better than Canada." England smirked. America only glared at him.

The next few rides weren't so bad. They were even now and stopped dragging each other on rides one of them wouldn't go on. They made their decision and agreed on the rides to go on. The scrambler, the Rotor, buccaneer, tilt-a-wurl, Himalaya, runaway train, tea cups, swings, a tower drop, even bumper cars and a small water ride, the logs. They came off that ride soaking wet, the two of them actually laughing together about it. America laughed as he dragged England off the ride and onto a bench. He took off his sweatshirt and tried twisting it to get the water out of it, letting it drip onto the ground. "Yup it's soaked." America laughed a bit as England sat there still smiling about the ride. He looked over at the Brit. "And your hair is quite wet."

"I can say the same for you," he reached over and messed up the American's once styled hair to it falling in his face, even his calico had fallen. "You look funny." America whipped his hair back and stood up.

"Okay we need to get dry." America looked around then smiled and pointed. "Over there!" England attempted to look but America had grabbed his arm and pulled him before he could even get a glance. America quickly pulled him over to a giant machine, an opening inside with dryers around them. "It's a dryer, get in." America opened his wallet and took out a dollar as England got into the suspicious machine. America put the dollar into it and quickly jumped in. Hot air began to blow, not too hot though. England felt as if he was in London again, as if it was a heavy wind with the storms, at least that's what it felt like. But it was warm, not freezing, and their clothes began to dry. America shook his head a bit to get his hair to lose some of the water, as well as England did, though he did it a bit softer unlike the wild American.

As soon as it finished, America jumped out then turned to help England out by putting out his hand. England only looked at it at first but grabbed on and was helped out. They looked around only to realize time began to run out, it was getting dark. America checked his watch only to find it really was late, past dinner time already. England felt a bit cold but hunger was his first priority. "I'm hungry." America stated, England only agreed with him. "You wanna get some dinner?"

"Please." England groaned a bit. America nodded and looked around again. "How about that place?" He pointed to a small diner-like restaurant called "Rocky Mountain."

"Oh! Me and Mattie went there once, it's really good." America grabbed onto the Brit's hand and began to pull him again. "Come on Artie." England followed close behind, not letting go of the American's hand this time but actually getting a better grip onto it; America smiled. They walked into the diner, it was bigger than England had expected and very decorative. It had a bit of a techno feel, the tables and chairs were brightly colored, some even had Ipads attached to them. The lights were a bit bright but the upbeat music wasn't too loud. They quickly got on line for the counter to get their dinner. The menu hanged above the cash registers as the employees took their customer's orders, get food, and give out the food."What do you want?" America looked toward the Brit as he read the menu. "Um… What are you getting?"

"A burger." America grinned. England rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course." England looked at the menu a little more.

"You should get one too, or get something meat related or something dude." America grabbed England's wrist and shook his arm a bit. "You need some skin on your bones." he laughed a bit. "Oh! Get a cheese steak! Their really good!" England only glared at him. "Just get it dude~"

"Fine." England glared still. Their turn came up as America ordered for them.

"I'll have the super burger extreme," America said, England's face went blank hearing just the name of the sandwich. "A medium thing of fries and a regular sized cheese steak."

"What would you like to drink?" The lady asked as she typed in the order. America looked toward England.

"Water or a diet coke." He said.

America turned back. "Two cokes, one small and one large." England glared. The lady placed in their order as America took out his wallet, paying for the meal as England watched. "Go get a seat, I'll bring the food over." America instructed. England nodded a bit and walked away to get a seat, grabbing the only open one there was, a booth. He took a seat and waited, looking over at the American every few seconds just to see him standing there waiting still. He looked away and sighed, then looked at his hand. He was getting used to America holding it, America's _touch_. This isn't what he wanted, not at all. Things would only become complicated… right? He looked back toward the American but quickly looked away. _It's just two "friends" having a day at a theme park, that's all, that's what friends do. _he gulped a bit. _Nothing more, nothing less, that was it._

"Food is here~" America's voice stopped him from thinking anything else and he quickly snapped out of it and looked toward him. "Hey you okay?" America placed the food down on the table and slid into the booth.

"W-What? Yes, why?"

"Your face is a little red." America started unwrapping his huge burger. _Bollocks, _England gulped a bit and looked away, he didn't even realize it. "Oh well, here's your food." he passed the wrapped cheese steak over to the Brit and then his drink, which was half the size of America's super sized drink. "I swear, the more I'm with you the fatter I'll get." England joked a bit to distract himself and move on. He unwrapped his own food as America took a gigantic bite into his, ketchup and grease dripping onto the wrapping from it, which only disgusted England. He looked at his own food and picked it up. It was small, not too bad, melted cheese covering over the steak, not dripping but not glued to the steak either; it actually looked pretty good. England took a bite into it as America ate his way halfway through his burger, taking a sip of his soda every other bite. England wiped his mouth after every bite, unlike America. "How is your… Hamburger?"

"Pretty good." America mumbled and then swallowed his food. "Yours?"

"It's okay." He took another bite. "For American food." He smiled a bit, America smirked. "So after this are we going home?"

"Nope. I got one more ride for us to go on~" America took another sip of his soda as England only raised an eyebrow.

OOO

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" America questioned.

"I don't think so, I mean we did go on the London Eye, this one is five times smaller." England commented. "It's fine." America grabbed onto England's hand once again, the Brit couldn't help but blush, and pulled him onto the ride, getting settled in one of the capsules of the brightly lighten Ferris Wheel. America sat down first then England sat across from him. The employees closed the door to the capsule and the ride started off slowly, stopping only a few seconds later for the next group of people to get on.

England crossed his arms a bit and shivered, the night air was finally getting to him and now she wished he brought a jacket. America looked at him and sighed, England only looked back. Before he could say anything, America had already unzippered his sweat shirt and placed it over England's shoulders. "Go ahead, put it on." America said. "You're obviously cold." England sighed then slipped his arms into the sleeves and zippered it up.

"Thank you…." England gulped a bit. The ride again slowly moved up for the next group of people to come on, almost reaching the top. England looked out with the awkward silence now, looking over the park full of rides, music, and laughter. He smiled a bit. "It's funny." England softly smiled. "I forget all the time that it's easy to have fun like this…"

"So you had a good time today, even after your almost death on that coaster?" America smiled. England chuckled a bit.

"I did actually." He continued looking out. "I've had a lot of fun lately."

"Yeah, I noticed you've smiled more than once." America said, England softly smiled again. "See~ There it is again~"

"I seem to only smile around you huh?"

"Hey England,"

"Hm?" England turned his head to face the American only to be put into complete shock. America had lunged in and their lips had met, his eyes closed. America moved away a bit and softly smiled, England sat there completely puzzled, his face completely bright red. He gulped a bit and stayed in his puzzled expression, completely wide eyed and still bright red, even his ears were red. America only chuckled a bit and smiled, England tried his best to do the same and grinned a bit, though he only felt nervous; his heart was hammering in his chest.

"I love your smile." America said softly. "I love _you_." Neither of them actually realized it, but they had reached the top of the Ferris wheel; it felt as if they were on top of the world…

OOOOOO

AHAHHHA I UPDATED MERRY CHRISTMAS

Yeah buddy~ getting back into this thing!~

Yeah so I'm getting back into this story after a very long break, I was really stuck Q.Q but I got the next few chapters planed out! And I know, you all want yaoi. Trust me, it's coming soon! I'm more of a fluffy drama type when it comes to USUK, I feel as if they can't have a relationship without some sort of conflict or _something_.

So hopefully I'll be updating this more often now, I'm finally not stuck anymore~

By the way, the world didn't end wooooooo~!


	11. Chapter 11: Complicated

Chapter 11: Complicated

(Warning: Slight Sex scene, not too detailed, please don't remove my ff Q.Q, and I'm sorry I'm not the best at these scenes when their not detailed)

England slowly tossed and turned in his bed a bit, reliving the night before in his dreams, even smiling with them in his sleep. The joy, the laughter, his jacket,… the kiss… ah, the kiss. He remembered everything just in his dreams, he twitched a bit. He twitched his eyes, wrinkled his nose a bit, and slowly began to wake from his slumber. He slowly stretched his arms and legs out, turned over onto his back, then froze once he looked over.

There _he _was, that bloody American, sleeping like a baby next to him. He continued to stare at the American for just a minute before he lifted himself in the bed to his elbows. He took a deep breath and sighed, looking back over at America, at least nothing happened that night other then the kiss. He sat himself up more and rubbed his eyes, then finally managed to get up. He stumbled for a moment before he managed to get fully on his feet and walked out the door, quietly closing it behind him. He walked down the short hallway and the stairs then went into the kitchen. He looked around the kitchen a bit for some kind of kettle, America had said to make himself at home so he tried. He looked around and around until he finally found one all the way in the back of the cabinet. He pulled it out, almost making a mess and knocking over all the other pans, then filled it with water and placed it on the stove, turning the flame on to get the water boiling. He then looked around only to find crappy American tea bags, which only frustrated him a bit but he placed it in the tea cup. He yawned and waited until the kettle went off. He poured the hot water into the cup, stirred it around a bit, added some milk and sugar, and stirred again. He took it to the table and sat down, taking a sip, stirring it again, then taking another sip. He sat in silence drinking his morning tea like he always would, though usually it didn't taste so bad like this.

He rubbed his temples a bit, he still couldn't comprehend what had happened last night. _Nothing, nothing happened, _he kept telling himself. _it was just… a kiss… p-people do that… _He gulped a bit, _couples do that… _he shook his head a bit and sipped his tea more. _Why does this have to be so complicated?… _He growled a bit and rubbed his temples more. _That idiot… that… bloody handsome… funny… charming… idiot… _He growled a bit more. He put both hands to his head and tried not to think about it anymore, this whole thing was _stupid_, reckless, regrettable, just… _stupid_. "I hate you…" England whispered. "Your bloody smile… your touch… your gentle eyes… your laughter… I hate it…" he kept his hands to his head and moaned. "Why do you have to be… you…"

"Cause I'm the hero." The energetic voice of that loud American scared England and made him jump in his seat and quickly look at him.

"W-What? How long have you been standing there! ?" England's face suddenly turned red. "How much did you hear? !" America yawned a bit, his hair was messy while his glasses fell half off his face but it didn't seem like he cared as he walked over to the cabinet and took out a box of cereal, ignoring the Brit's question for a moment and only making England's flustered frustration burn more. America didn't say a thing though, he simply poured his cereal into the bowl and then his milk. He looked back over at the Brit, still flustered with anger.

"I was walking by when I heard 'Why do you have to be you?'" America smiled, _that bloody smile_. "And the answer is, cause I'm the hero." He laughed a bit. "You look a bit tired there Iggy."

"_England_!" He corrected. America put his arms up in a "don't shoot" way until the Brit's anger calmed down a bit and his angry glare looked away. "Bloody hell."

"Are you okay? You're really moody, more than usual." America took a spoon full of his cereal and took a bite. "You okay?"

"I'm fine… I'm a bit tired and you have bloody tea bags."

"Really? You're upset over the type of _tea_ I have?" America laughed a bit. England looked away.

"Well that's not the only thing…" he mumbled but America seemed to pick up the sentence.

"What's the other thing?" America questioned. England didn't look at him. He slowly lifted himself up and tried walking out of the kitchen, away from the bloody American. But America tried to grab onto England's shoulder and stop him. "Hey, dude?"

"I'm not your friend!" England turned and slapped his hand away from him. "I'm nothing to you, understand! ?" America blinked, both in a bit of shock and total confusion. "Do you understand that! ?"

"W-What's with this?…" America gulped a bit, just as the thought things were going smooth.

"Everything that has been happening, I hate it! I don't like it! I don't like _you_!" England yelled, America only stared at him, clueless on what to do. "J-Just stop it!…" he began losing his attention to fight… that's not what he wanted. "Stop it…" America got closer to England, though he tried to get away again, but he stopped him and put his hands on the Brit's shoulders.

"I'm sorry." America pouted. "I didn't mean to push anything onto you… if you didn't like it, you could of just said something England."

"But I didn't want to…" he admitted and bit his upper lip a bit. America only tilted his head. "I didn't want you to stop…I-I…"

"What do you want? What is it that you want England?"

England looked down a bit. "I don't… even know…" He moved away from America's hands and let them drop. "I… I don't want things to be complicated Alfred…" America looked at him, for once taking every word in and trying to understand each one. But his serious face disappeared and he smirked a bit.

"It's always been complicated." He said. "It's too late for that. I'm involved, you're involved, it's been like this for years." England gulped a bit and looked at him. America only smiled more and grabbed onto the Brit's hands, pulling him a bit closer. "You can either forgive and forget, move on. Or, you can walk out the door and we can continue like always, fighting about the stupidest shit." England only looked at him. He slowly slipped his hands out of America's grip and turned away. "Arthur?" He walked away before America could grab onto him again, though not out the door like America had said. England made his way up the stairs and to the guest bedroom, locking the door behind him…..

Several hours began to pass as England didn't come out, not even for lunch. America sighed a bit as he sat at his desk, putting his feet up on the desk and leaning back in his chair. _Complicated, _he closed his eyes, _it's always been complicated… since day one… _He sighed. Why did _England _have to be so complicated? That's the only question he could think of. It wasn't him, it was _England_. He stopped himself, _what the hell am I saying? _He sat up in his chair. _It's _my_ fault too… if not entirely my fault.. _The thought that it was _him_ screwing up only made him angry and a bit embarrassed…. What to do…

He made his way up the stairs and to the guest bedroom, knocking on the door and waiting for any answer from the Brit but it seemed there was none. "England." He tried jiggling the door knob a bit and knocking again. "England can you open up?" He jiggled the knob again but there was no answer. _Maybe he's asleep_, America thought. He went back down the stairs to the closet by the front door, grabbing the small shoe box that was actually filled with stuff for his house, keys, flashlights, extra remotes, ect. But he grabbed the upstairs bedroom keys, put the box back in the corner of the closet, and went back up, putting the key in and unlocking the door himself. He slowly opened it, even having it creek a bit, and looked in for the Brit. England laid on the bed, faced away from the door, curled up with his knees to his chest. "England? You okay?"

England stayed silent. America came in a little more into the room and made his way in and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He tried peeking over to see if he was asleep but England flinches and turned his head towards him. "I think… I know what I want…" His voice sounded a bit dull.

"Yeah? What's tha-" England pulled the American in for a kiss before he could even finish his sentence. Their lips met again and again, gaining more passion each time then moved to the American's neck, only making him feel hotter with each kiss. England paused and pulled him close.

He whispered in the American's ear, "I want… you… to be inside me…"

America's face turned bright red, for once it was _him _and not England. He could see England smirking out of the corner of his eye, clearly happy with what he had started, though his face was also a bit red. America kissed England's neck as he climbed on top and began undressing him. Within a minute, their clothes were scattered on the floor.

America took his time as waves of pleasure overcame the both of them, the sounds of intense moaning filled the room. Tension build up between them, their bodies felt hot, the look on their faces only expressed more pleasure. Ecstasy overwhelmed them, pleasure simply melted them, the sound of their heavy breathing mixed with the small moans from England, louder and louder every minute. America felt his stomach twist but he ignored it as he heard England's voice whispering his name through his moans, America smiled the entire time. He seductively kissed England's lips again, his neck, his chest, his stomach, smiling with delight. He moaned with England as the Brit wrapped his arms around America's neck and pulled him closer, into him _more_. America kissed England's neck again, feeling his thumping pulse speed up with ever blissful movement. They took their time, slow and steady, speeding up when needed, everything felt so intense; it was breathtaking. England gasped as the climax hit, pure ecstasy. "I love you…" England whispered.

America rolled over to his back and pulled the sheets on top of them, the two of them trying to even out their breathing again. England closed his eyes and took deep breathes as his heart continued to pound uncontrollably in his chest. America smiled a bit and looked over at England, the Brit looking back as well. "You love me huh?" America chuckled a bit as England smirked.

"It's complicated…." He said. America grabbed his hand and pulled him a bit closer, having the Brit lay his head on his chest. England closed his eyes and smiled, moving his hand onto America's chest too. "So complicated…"

"Extremely complicated…"

OOOOOOO

I'M SORRY DON'T BAN ME IT WASN'T EVEN DETAILED MERP!

Ahem… yeah ^^' uuuummmm…. Just… gonna… move on now…

Thanks for reading~! I don't own anything! This is why it's M and I'm sorry I suck at yaoi if it's not RP DX


	12. Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm

Chapter 12: Calm before the Storm

"It doesn't have to be like this you know." America stated. England was comfortable resting his head on the American's bare chest as well as America simply laying there. Passion seemed to overwhelm them for the last few days, only two? Maybe three? Four? Each morning would be quiet, then one of them would start it. By the time the sun set, they had had intercourse at least once, they didn't keep track. Again and again pleasure and ecstasy filled their thoughts and bodies. Again and again it became more and more complicated. Again and again… they had no explanation for it.

Was this temporary? Or were they actually falling, dare to say it, in _love_? England wouldn't admit feeling such a human emotion, he felt it made him look weaker. America wanted to embrace it, he had for a while and he didn't mind spending each day like this or with the Brit's mixed emotions; he felt happy just staying by him after all this time. England's thoughts were so mixed about all of this, he just didn't get it. "Doesn't have to be like what?" He questioned.

"Like this, put a label on it or something." America said. "Like this is basically friends with benefits?" he laughed a bit but England only looked at him confused. "Here~ I'll make it simple." He sat up a bit and let England sit up next to him. "I'll be your boyfriend."

"W-What?"

"You heard me~!" America's bright and happy smile came back. "I dunno if that's what you want or not, but I'm asking if you want to be with me, I'll be yours and you'll be mine." England blushed a bit and gulped. "An actual relationship Arthur."

"T-That's what you mean?"

"Yup~"

"You…as my… boyfriend?…"

"That's right."

"That would mean I'm the bloody girl!" England yelled. America laughed as England looked at him in a bit of a rage, but the kiss on his cheek managed to push that rage aside. "B-but you really mean that?"

"Yup~" America smiled. "I mean, we already act like a couple, so let me Facebook status it~!"

"Shut up…" England sighed as America only laughed "You ruined the moment."

"But is it a yes?"

"I suppose so…"

"Yay!" America hugged onto the Brit and kissed his cheek. England chuckled a bit as the American wouldn't let go of him. "So then how bout this." He looked at England. "How about a date huh? A real one?"

"A real one?" England looked at him.

"Like a gentleman." America fixed his glasses a bit and raised his head a little higher. "A high class gentleman~" England chuckled.

"Like you could be a gentleman." He rolled his eyes a bit but America simply tightened his grip more around the Brit.

"I could very well try." America smiled. "So then, whatda say? Will you go on a first date with me?" That bloody smile, England couldn't help it anymore. He pulled England closed to him and cuddled him a little more, he thought the Brit liked it so he continued to do it; England never complained. England sat there in thought for a moment, which only made America a bit irritated. He poked the Brit's cheek, shook him a bit, and even lightly pulled his hair. "Iggyyyy~"

"Fine." England simply said. America cheered, laughed, and hugged on tighter on the Brit even if he was trying to get out of the grip. "How is 'Mr. Gentleman' going to pull this one off?"

"Oh I think you'll like it~" America smiled. "You're gonna have to dress really nice though." England raised an eyebrow.

OOO

England sat in his seat but continued to fidget as America tied to drive. He looked over at the blind-folded Brit then back to the road. England sunk a bit in his seat and grabbed onto the side whenever America turned a corner, he didn't like being blind-folded, especially when America is the one driving the car. But he drove without any problem, not cutting people off or anything, though he liked making sudden stops and sharp turns when others weren't around just to freak England out. It's funny to hear him squeal!

He pulled into a back parking lot and parked, then got to the other side and helped the blind-folded Brit out of the car. He closed the door, forgetting to lock it once again, and pulled England onto the side walk and turned the corner to get to where they were going. England grabbed onto America's arm as he guided him. He led him through a door and stopped him, taking off the blind fold. England looked to find himself in a restaurant. He looked toward America and he only smiled.

The restaurant wasn't just a cheesy little diner. It was nicely decorated, everything was beautiful and "fancy" as America would call it. Everyone seemed to be dressed nicely, he understood why he had to wear the suit now, the tables were set nice, the room was lit only by candle light, He could smell the fresh food already. America came up from behind England, "I know you like to be gentleman." He whispered. England blushed a bit as America left him to confirm his reservation. England crossed his arms and waited until America called him over for their seats.

He sat across from the American and simply looked over at him as the American got settled. Was this even real life anymore? This wasn't how they acted, not at all. He couldn't tell if he felt really awkward during all of this or if he just wasn't used to all of this. It kinda felt like a dream…

The waitress came over and took their orders for drinks, America didn't change though and ordered for England before he could even say a word. England glared a bit at America but that damn smile made him quickly forget the American's actions and blush again. The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and placed it on the table, which surprised England a bit because America hated it when he drank. America ordered them dinner, again ignoring England's voice for anything. America poured the champagne into his own glass then put it down. Now England understood, America grabbed England's glass and poured water in instead; England chuckled a bit. "Smartass." England smirked.

America grinned that bloody grin as England rolled his eyes a bit and took a sip of the water. He looked back as the American took his own drink. He blushed and even smiled a bit just by looking at him, this whole thing was like a dream. This one time they never fought or argued over anything stupid, there was nothing to worry about this one moment, they enjoyed each other's company; this never happened before, so what changed?

Everything changed… and for the better. He didn't want to change this, he enjoyed this, and it looked like America did too. He felt so hesitant but looking at America now, he was happy he let his shield down and changed this. He was just… happy… "So what are we doing after dinner?" England questioned. America put his glass down, sat back, and thought a little bit.

"Well I was planning to take you into my bed again~" He smirked. "I think you like Florida~" England's face blushed and he gulped a bit, then grabbed onto his glass and tried taking a sip of water. "A visit to Florida is time at any time~" England almost chocked on the water and coughed as America only laughed.

The waiter came back placing food in front of them, a steak on top of long green beans and leafs, with some cut potato under it, and the steak well cooked with a cut lemon on top. England raised an eyebrow and looked at the food, he hadn't had something like this in a while. "You need a little meat on your bones there Arthur." America said. England smirked with the comment, of course _that's_ why he ordered it. "Hey, cheers~" America lifted his glass up.

"Cheers?" England lifted up his glass a bit.

"Yeah, to hoping this lasts." America smiled. England looked at him in worry for a moment but agreed, he hope this would last for a while, a long while. They clinked their glasses together and took a sip, England couldn't take his eyes off him. "Well I'm hungry!" America began cutting his steak as England finished his drink, his eyes didn't come off the American. America took a bite as England put down his glass and grabbed onto the knife and fork. He began cutting as America was almost finished. By the time England was biting into his food, America was done; the two only laughed about it though.

_If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up…. _

"See? I can be a gentleman too~" America stated as they walked down the sidewalk against the wall of the restaurant. England chuckled a bit with the American's comments, he found him to be amusing for quite a while. He blushed a little bit with a small thought running through his head then attempted to grab onto America's hand, only to find that America grabbed back and held on. England smiled and blushed at the same time, he liked this feeling, especially with America. He dared to go a little further, he felt comfortable enough with it, and so grabbed onto America's arm. He heard America chuckle a bit as England only blushed and nudged him a bit. They went to turn the corner but America suddenly stopped and pulled England back.

"W-What?" England let go and went to look but America held him back as he looked over the corner. England pushed him a bit and managed to get a look out. He gulped as he saw the lights on in America's car along with the driver's door open. America growled a bit and began to walk out toward the car but England grabbed onto his arm and pulled him back "Don't do that."

"He's robbing me! What do you expect me to do?"

"Stay back and don't be a hero." England stated. "Look, you don't know if he's armed and I won't see you go through the pain of getting shot or stabbed over this."

"It's not like I could die over it." America said.

"You don't know that. You're still a human."

"Yeah well I'm also a hero kay?" America shook the Brit's hand off his arm. "This will be quick."

"Ameri-" England's voice was cut short as America went to turn the corner, only to be pushed back in surprise. It happened fast, there was no time to react over it. America's eyes widened as the masked bugler turned and looked toward the two of them, only to find the man really was armed. America tried to move to get the man against the wall or just to do something at all, but it seemed to be too late. America gasped and the horrifying sound echoed through the air. _Bam! _

OOOOO

Such a crap chapter DX I sorry! I ended it where I wanted it to be though

I might actually go back in this story and edit the story a bit, adding more detail and making crap chapters into actual chapters (like this one). So yeah… that might be in mind ^^'

But anyway., BAM, cliffhanger :P


	13. Chapter 13: I'm not a Hero

Chapter 13: I'm not a hero

_1943_

_England pulled the American back down into the bunker after almost being killed by several flying bullets. In his fear he checked America to make sure he wasn't hit, then looked at him when he saw that he was fine. America attempted to smile but England slapped him. "You idiot! What in god's name do you think you're doing! ? Are you trying to get yourself killed! ?" England yelled. America froze with the slap, only looking at the Brit in shock. He gulped a bit and tried talking but England interpreted. "You're not bloody immortal you know. If your wounds are so bad, no one can help you. You'll let us down and your country!"_

"_E-England…" America gulped. "I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't- I was-"_

"_You were trying to be a bloody hero weren't you?"_

"_W-What?"_

"_That's all you care about! Being a bloody hero!" England grabbed onto him. "Stop clouding your mind with that idiotic idea!"_

"_B-But I am a-!"_

"_You're not! You're not a damn hero!" England's words shook America to his core. "Thinking like that is what gets us into trouble, don't you get that! Just shut up!"_

"_But I…" _

_OOO_

_I am no hero…. Am I?… If I was… If I was a hero… I would have been able…. To stop this… but now… all this blood…it's my fault… I'm the one who got us into this trouble… _

Rain poured down as America slammed the thief against the wall in their struggling fight. He tighten his grip around the thief's wrist in order for him to drop the gun, which he eventually did. He had a struggle keeping him down though, he just couldn't find his super-strength to do it anymore. The thief was strong. He quickly jabbed his knee into America's stomach, getting him to fall backwards onto the ground, and quickly took off as fast as he could. America quickly got up and began going after the thief but England's voice called for him. "Let him go." America froze in his tracks and looked as the thief got away. "Just let him go." America stood there breathing heavily for a moment but turned to England.

He sat against the wall and held onto his chest tightly as the blood soaked in more and more. America slowly leaned down to the ground where he could reach the Brit, then tried checking the wound. "Let me see." America tried moving England's hand but his grip only got tighter as he flinched in pain. "Let me see it." He moved his hands out of the way and wished he didn't. The wound was deep and still bleed badly. He couldn't be sure what the bullet had hit, but he knew it was vital. He gulped and moved England's hands back on the wound then pressed them as England gasped in pain. "Just keep pressure on it. I-I'm gonna go get my phone out of my car and I'll call for help."

"N-"

"Yes England. You're bleeding very bad and need some help." America quickly got up and ran to his car. England continued to keep pressure on the wound as he panted with the pain striking through his core. He hadn't felt the wound of a bullet since… World War Two huh?… It had been that long. He could of died that one time, the wound was bad enough. They could die… the nations could die. If their country was destroyed, broken, gone, they would quickly disappear. Their bodies were stronger than humans but they still took wounds, whether they were small cuts or deep wounds, either wound would heal faster than humans. But if it was too much, if too many vitals were hit or their own bodies just couldn't take it anymore. He thought of that back then… he was thinking of it now…

He tried moving but the pain seemed to be too much. Three bullets were fired… the noise still echoed in his head… two of them still pained him. He let his head fall back and hit the wall as he closed his eyes, trying to find some peace to calm down with this. America quickly ran over, putting his phone in his pocket, and fell in front of England. "Here." He took his jacket off and put it over England's shoulders. "Keep warm o-okay? I-it'll be fine."

"I know." England panted. "I-I know." He continued putting pressure on his wounds until he could barely feel it anymore. America helped keep the pressure on and held onto England's shaking hand. "Stop it…"

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that… you make it seem like you're not gonna see me again…" England gulped. He started to close his eyes again but America kept him awake. He shook his hand a bit and made stay awake, not letting him close his eyes even for a second.

"Hey come on, keep your eyes open."

"I'm tired."

"Even more reason to keep your eyes open." America kissed England's forehead. "Just until help comes okay?" England felt his eyes become more and more heavier as America tried keeping him awake. "Come on England." By now, his own hands were covered in England's blood. By now, England couldn't stay awake. But by now, help had come but America still couldn't shake the feeling that it was his fault for this. Seeing England pass out, he felt like he wasn't going to see his emerald eyes again…

OOO

America held onto England's hand tightly as the Brit stayed asleep in his bed. He didn't move from there. He hadn't let go of England's hand since he was able to see him again. He didn't want to look toward his pale face though. He lost a lot of blood, blood that still covered America's hands; he couldn't find the energy to wash it off, though he knew he should; he wanted to make sure England would wake up first.

It was quiet in the room, only the monitor's beeping made any noise. He couldn't really hear England's breathing, it was too low. He didn't make a noise himself, he didn't want to wake England but at the same time, he _needed_ him to wake up. He rubbed his thumb against England's soft hand, feeling just how cold his skin was. It was like he _was_ dead… America only looked down and away. England's eyes twitched as he took a deep breath before finally opening his emerald eyes. "Al…fred…" His voice wouldn't go any higher than a whisper. America quickly popped up and tightened his grip, looking toward England with happy relief.

"E-England, you're awake huh?" America softly smiled and kept his voice down. "H-How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?" England nodded a bit. The Brit lifted his hands out from under America's and glided them through his hair then covering his eyes.

"What happened?" His voice cracked a bit as he continued to cover his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Y-You were…" America's voice trailed off when he saw England lower his hands onto his chest.

"Shot right?"

"Y-Yeah…" America gulped a bit. England let out a deep breath and attempted to sit up in the bed until America held him down. "Don't! You're hurt badly and you don't want to push it."

"What exactly was the damage?" England got comfortable in the bed since he couldn't sit up.

"Two bullets hit you, one they didn't get out."

"And where is that bullet?"

"They couldn't get it out cause it hit deep into your heart." America frowned. "S-So please just rest." England gulped a bit and closed his eyes. "Y-you okay?"

"Just tired. Extremely tired."

"Y-Yeah the drug they gave you for the pain is gonna make you really sleepy for a while." America scratched the back of his head a bit. "You just gotta rest and try getting a lot of sleep. It'll do you good right?"

"Mm-hm." England mumbled. "Maybe I'll sleep now then…" His voice dropped lower and lower as he slowly fell back into slumber. America smiled with seeing him relax a little bit, the fact this stubborn Brit actually listened to America meant he really was exhausted. "H-How long have you been here?…" England's eyes were still shut, he was trying to fall asleep, using America's once soft voice to help him.

"A while. Not too long."

"You know I'm fine now… you don't have to stay here…"

"Y-Yeah but its fine." America tried smiling a bit. "I'm fine just staying here with you, kay?" He waited for a response but saw England was finally back to sleep. America stood up and kissed the Brit's forehead, letting go of his hand. "Y-you'll be fine…" He quietly left the room, he really needed to use the bathroom, and walked down the hallway. After using the bathroom, he washed up his hands then decided to splash some water on his face. He did it again and again just to wake himself up a bit. He stared looked up into the mirror and stared blankly at the image, the reflection of an _idiot_.

He didn't understand it. England was behind him, he shouldn't of been hurt. He shouldn't of been shot, right? It ran through his mind, the thief turning the corner and lifting his weapon. America must of jumped back in shock, he couldn't remember if he did or not. He remembered the gun going off, three damn times it went off. The first one was suppose to hit America and it missed him. The second one struck England's stomach, the third his chest and knocked him over. He remembered the blood splattering, that crimson color hitting the floor. He didn't want to think about it but he just couldn't help it… why wasn't he hit?… he didn't understand it…

_OOO_

_1943_

_I remember when was hurt before… just to protect me… I was being an idiot huh? Being a stupid hero… and he pushed me down so I wasn't shot… and he was hit… the blood splattered everywhere like it did last night… and he fell quickly in pain. _

"_Arthur!" I yelled. I grabbed onto him and looked for the wound that had actually cut through the Brit's throat. He helped England put pressure on the open wound as the blood gushed out fast against England's gasps for air. "Hang on! D-Don't let go of it!" He held onto England as he couldn't breath anymore, the blood covered both their hands by now. _

_He healed back then… he'll heal this time won't he?… _

"_Don't be a hero please." England said as he loaded his weapon. America looked up and over at England, finally looking at him for one of the first times since he was shot. "I don't want you getting hurt like I did, understand?" He could still see the bandages wrapped around the Brit's throat under his jacket. _

"_Y-Yeah, I get it." America sighed. But I want to protect you… I promise I'll protect you… that's it, I'll only be _your _hero. If I can't help anyone, I'll at least help you so you'll never feel pain like that again. America smiled at England and chuckled. _

"_What?"_

"_You don't get heroes do you?"_

"_Stop with the idiotic idea already!" _

"_Hey Arthur, wanna know why I'm a hero?" America smiled. "Cause of this, cause of what we're doing. People need to know that there's good in the world. Children need someone to look up too. Everyone could be a hero, not just me. The men out here, those who are risking their lives to protect their loved ones at home and their country, each of them are heroes. The doctors who practically saved your life, they are heroes. Parents who do everything to protect their children, their heroes. Teachers too, those who are good. If we have no one to look up too, how do we know what's good in the world?" He looked as England's expression went blank. "I want to protect my people, I'll do anything for that. There's people I want to protect for good. You're doing the same for your people, that makes you a hero too. Just standing up and protecting something you think is right can make you a hero…. Cause in places like this… where death, bloodshed, and full out war consumes each day, it's good to have hope in the back of your mind… it's good to look up to something… to have your own hero looking out for you… and knowing that you could be hero to someone else… that's why I call myself that. I want to protect people, I want to be good, I want to show people that good still exists in our screwed up world… I want people to have someone to look up too…you understand?…."_

_England sat with a blank expression, he had no words anymore. "Y-Yes…" He simply said and bit his lip, he felt guilty now for some reason. "Good come back lad…" He joked. America smiled and grabbed onto England's hand, even against the Brit's will. England blushed a bit and tried to move his hand away but America's grip only tightened. The sounds of flying bullets had calmed down by now, they could only wait it out. America smiled at England then looked away._

_I want to be your hero… and protect you… _

_But I can't do that can I?…_

_I'm not…. I'm not a hero…. _

_OOOO_

Merp I have such a hard time updating this fic don't I? o.o I just cant… like do ittttt. But I'm going with it! I got this now!… for at least the next two chapters I have ideas… well shit…

But thanks for reading and going along with this with me! I appreciate it! I'm gonna try to keep going~

So now America feels guilty for England getting shot and almost killed :D MUW HAHA I like drama so much it's unhealthy .-.

Also, I have a twitter now to say when I update, in case anyone cares. MomoChanOtaku09


End file.
